


A Christmas Prince

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A Christmas Prince - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange 2017, Slow Burn, like akin to Jane Austen Slow Burn, like hallmark level angst, minimal angst, so you know none really at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: A Klaroline take on a new Christmas RomCom.Christmas comes early for an aspiring young journalist when she's sent abroad to get the scoop on a dashing prince who's poised to be king.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Austennerdita2533](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austennerdita2533/gifts).



> Thank you to Eriberry89.tumblr.com for allowing me to use her edit of the movie poster. https://78.media.tumblr.com/a036bcb2dd1de441bb1e74986631b737/tumblr_p1k21bHa2C1rl6sl2o1_500.jpg
> 
> This is my contribution to the Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange 2017. My giftee is austennerdita2533.   
> Ashlee Bree I hope you love this as much as I had fun writing it. <3 <3

                “Excuse me, Damon! I need you to look over the edits I made to your next piece,” Caroline looked at the staff writer who was currently talking to Matt Donovan the sports writer.

                “Uh-Not now,” he said after half turning to look at her.

                “No, it’ll just take a moment I have a couple questions about your article-your fashion week piece. You see Katherine wanted 300 words and this is 650. On top of that one of the designers you quoted wasn’t even on the floor,” She said pushing her pony-tail over her shoulder.

                Damon sighed and fully turned to look at her disdain clear across his face. “Caroline, I don’t have time for this right now, just clean it up.”

                “No but Damon this isn’t a clean up it’s a major rewrite,” she protested trying to get his attention.

                “Excuse me, what are you the executive editor now?” he asked crowding into her space and Caroline couldn’t help it when she fell back half a step to give herself room.

                “No, but, I’m just trying to explain-” he didn’t give her a chance to finish.

                “Just Fix It.” With that Damon was flouncing off with Donovan to talk about his next disaster of a story. Groaning Caroline continued the thirty feet too the junior copy editor cubicles of Now Beat Magazine. As she got closer she shook her head at her two best friends Bonnie and Enzo.

                “That went well, let me guess you’re gonna rewrite his stinky old article and save his butt. Just like you always do,” Bonnie said walking the last three feet to their desks.

                “Well you know Bonnie it is my job,” Caroline said smiling at Enzo as she sat down at her desk.

                “You could tell him where to put it,” Enzo said shrugging as he turned in his swivel chair.

                “Yea no, I’m not telling him anything,” she shot back dropping into her chair.

                “Care we’re junior editors, not writers,” Bonnie said following suit and sitting down at her own cubicle.

                “Well how else am I supposed to become a real journalist?” Caroline protested as she pulled up a fifth rejection letter for a free lance writing gig.

                “You’ll get there,” Bonnie tried to encourage before not so subtly kicking Enzo in the ankle.

                “Huh-Yea of course you will,” he said causing the three of them to giggle at each other.

               

                The beep from the intercom broke through their conversation as Katherine’s assistant Vicky interrupted them. “Caroline, Katherine wants to see you in her office now.” Caroline looked at Enzo who looked at Bonnie who made a face before shooing her up to the head editor’s office.

                Nervously Caroline grabbed the article she was working on and walked towards Kats office. The normally forty-foot distance to Katherines office suddenly felt like a hundred and Caroline glanced at Vicky who was checking her email. No help there. Entering she cleared her throat.

                “If this is about Damon’s article for fashion week-”

                “Forget fashion week. I got something else for you,” Kat said not looking up from her computer. Glancing up she gestured for the chair across from her desk. “Sit,” Once Caroline was sitting she continued, “so what do you know about the royal family of Aldovia?”

                “Aldovia?” Caroline looked confused as she racked her brain for any news about such a small country. “Wait the King died last year and the prince who’s supposed to take over is a total flake.”

                “Flake, international playboy, and scandalous socialite. Playboy Prince Klaus took off before Daddy died which wouldn’t be a problem except they have this interregnum thing.” Kat looked confused but also bored.

                “The time between two reigns.” Caroline offered hesitantly. Katherine nodded waving her hand.

                “Right, that. In Aldovia it’s a maximum of a year, which is about to expire. So, they need a butt in the big chair by Christmas Day.”

                “Wait-but if the Prince is MIA, then what happens?”

                “That’s exactly you’re gonna find out.” Katherine said grinning at Caroline. “His royal hotness is due back this weekend but just incase he abdicates I need you there to capture the fireworks. They got a press conference scheduled for the 18th and I need boots on the ground.”

                Caroline bit her lip and took a deep breath, “Not to shoot myself in the foot here, but why me?”

                “You’re talented, hungry and smart,” Caroline started to smile at the compliments being paid to her by Katherine until she continued talking, “h and none of my regular writers can go this week.” Now it made more sense. Nodding to Katherine she got up and walked back to her desk.

                Looking at Bonnie and Enzo she tried to hold in her excitement. “She wants me to write a real article for the magazine,” she said giddy as she opened her laptop. Typing in Prince Niklaus in Google and opening a few tabs of different stories Bonnie looked over her shoulder.

                “This guy is your assignment?” she asked looking at Caroline as Enzo leaned over to see.

                “He thinks he’s so hot.” Caroline grumbled as the multiple articles she found made her instantly dislike Prince Klaus. Clicking a different tab, she groaned

                “Mmm another secret girlfriend,” Bonnie said taking a sick pleasure in Caroline’s uncomfortableness.

                “Gross,” Caroline pretended to gag, “what a creep.”

                “Chill Care, he’s like a 12,” Enzo said straightening his bowtie as he looked at the screen.

                “Not my type,” Caroline said quickly.

                “Honey he’s everyone’s type.” Enzo shot back.

                “Not mine,” she argued back.

                “If I set you up with one more hot successful guy who you blow off, I’m gonna punch you girl,” Bonnie said looking down at her phone as it vibrated in her hands.

                “Ouch, you’ve officially angered Bon-bon,” Enzo said a little too gleefully for her best friend.

                “I’m just not on the market,” Caroline said trying to use that as an excuse for her current nun like status.

                “Seriously Care! You and Tyler broke up like a year ago,” Bonnie groaned looking at her best friend with a mixture of pity and annoyance.

                “You can’t let him make you gun shy,” Enzo offered smiling at his best friend.

                “Can we just not talk about my love life right now?” she asked as she again clicked to another tab. Bonnie at least seemed to take pity on her.

                “Seriously Care, this assignment could jump start your career.”

                “But first I must edit this stupid Fashion week article,” Caroline grumbled as she smiled at her best friends. The rest of her work day went relatively quietly editing articles for different writers and by the end of it she had given Katherine her decision to take the assignment. Katherine had grinned and told her that she’d get the flight and hotel information from the travel department.

               

                New York in the winter especially, around Christmas time, was always a magical time. As Caroline walked through the streets towards her mother’s diner she smiled at people asking for donations to various charities and gave each bucket a dollar. Winding through the bustling Brooklyn streets filled with Christmas shoppers Caroline thought long and hard about the ramifications of taking this assignment. She’d spent every Christmas with her mother, baking Christmas cookies, helping her in the diner, watching Christmas movies that her dad had loved. It had been hard loosing him to cancer when she was young, harder still on her mother who had just opened a diner in Brooklyn. As Caroline neared the glowing neon lights of Liz’s Diner she took a deep breath.

 

                “Hey girls, how’s the pie tonight?” her mother asked the two regular women at the counter who were enjoying a slice of her famous apple pie.

                “Liz do we need to say anything, it’s-” one woman started to say when her friend interrupted.

                “The best.” Her friend finished smiling up from the seat at the counter.

                “That’s what I like to hear,” her mother smiled looking up and winking at Caroline.

                Caroline walked in smiling as she walked over to the register. Grinning at her mom as she caught the older blondes eye.

                “Got my regular up?” she asked leaning on the glass counter looking at her mom.

                “Yeah, We got a Coney Island bloodhound and a blonde with sand, that’ll be $4.95,” her mother said handing Caroline her coffee.

                “Put it on my tab,” Caroline joked reaching for the bag of food that if she knew her mother well enough also had two slices of apple pie and a small fry.

                “What you think you’re special?” her mom said hands on her hips eyebrow cocked.

                “Maybe just a little,” Caroline grinned her heart filled with love for her hardworking mother. She leaned over the counter and kissed her mother on the cheek.

                “Thanks Mom.”

                “Hey Christmas Eve, I was thinking instead of doing our usual corn dogs, I’d make my famous five-alarm chili. You know it was your dad’s favorite,” Liz offered leaning on the counter herself. Caroline sighed no longer feeling as confident in her decision to take this assignment.

                “Whoa, Care-what is it?” she asked concern. Caroline cursed her mother’s uncanny ability to read every little mood change on her face.

                “My editors given me a story to cover-”

                “Your very own story?” her mom straightened looking at her daughter pride in her eyes.

                “It’s about the royal family of Aldovia, the prince he’s a bit of a playboy. He might even abdicate.” She said looking at her mother before launching into the part she was feeling anxious about.

                “Darling this sounds like it could be your big break,” Liz said taking one of Caroline’s hands smiling at her daughter.

                “Yea but the thing is that if I take the assignment I’ll be gone through Christmas. I know that You’d be alone. I just-” she stopped as her mom held up her hand signaling Caroline to shut up.

                “Sounds like you could use some motherly advice 101,” she said calmly. “When your dad and I opened this diner, there were a million reasons not too, but your dad told me ‘Lizzie you got to take a chance’.”

                “So, you’re telling me to open a diner?” Caroline asked raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of coffee.

                “Har har, no I’m telling you to stay true to your dreams, and success will follow.” Liz said patting Caroline’s hand. “That’s good right?”

                “Sounds a bit like a fortune cookie,” Caroline teased only to be waved off by her mother.

                “Honey the point it you got to take a risk if you’re gonna win. So don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I do have friends other than you I can hang out with,” Liz said her voice calm and warm like it was when Caroline would scrap her knee on the sidewalk or was anxious before a date. Caroline felt her eyes well up with tears.

                “You go on over to Ald-whatnot-”

                “Aldovia.”

                Aldovia that’s it, and you make me proud okay?”

                Caroline couldn’t help herself she walked around the counter and pulled her mom into a quick hug as she pulled away her mother kissed her forehead.

                “It’s still $4.95 peanut,” she said chuckling as she walked away to help a customer.

                Caroline laughed and pulled out her wallet. Her worries relieved she grabbed her food and coffee before quietly leaving the diner. She had a trip to pack for after all.

 


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline arrives in Aldovia and things start to go pear shaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back.

The travel department had emailed her that night with the flight and hotel information. She was flying out of LaGuardia on the 17th and would be flying back on the 25th. Herr mother had offered to drive her to the airport. Caroline had packed two pieces of luggage one checked and the other a light carry on with her laptop and other easy to hold things, passport, press credentials, her chargers.

                She’d packed three dresses, well to be fair Bonnie had come over and repacked her suitcase the night before. Caroline had rolled her eyes but had to admit that Bonnie had a point she might need the dresses for cocktail parties or mixers with the other reporters. In the end though she’d been all set to leave and her mother had come over at 5 in the evening to bring her to her flight. Kissing her mother on the cheek she wished her mother a Merry Christmas and promised to call once she was settled.

                The flight to Aldovia while seven hours was quick and painless. Caroline had slept on the plane after doing another bout of research on her assignment. She flew through customs and grabbed her suitcase with minimal waiting time, before going out to wait in line for a taxi to bring her to her inn.

                She texted her group chat with Bonnie and Enzo to let them know she’d landed as she moved up in the line. She’d just finished texting her mother when a taxi for herself pulled up. As she turned to collapse her rolling handle to put her suitcase in the trunk of the cab, some jerk pushed through the line and stole her cab.

                “Excuse me,” She said turning around.

“I’m sorry but I really need to go,” he said looking at her through horrible cliched sunglasses and a scruffy hipster beard.

“But, that’s my cab,” she said indignantly walking closer to the door.

“I do apologize,” he said shutting the door.

“You can’t just do that, selfish jerk!” she yelled after the already retreating cab. The people behind her in line were just as shocked as she was at the rudeness of the stranger. “Can you believe that guy?” she huffed before turning and getting in the second cab that pulled up.

The drive to the inn was uneventful and by the time she had checked in and put her things in her room the buses for press to go to the castle for the press conference were leaving. She caught the last one and had settled in next to a rather portly fellow with a hideous mustache. Offering a smile she turned to look out the window when he started talking.

“First time?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Is it your first time covering the royals?”

“It’s my first time covering anything. Any words of wisdom?” she asked looking at him

“Yea, get a new career.” Caroline chuckled and looked away out the window.

Aldovia was gorgeous, and the capital city had an old European/fairy tale vibe. The streets were all decorated for Christmas and it only added to the aesthetic of the country. As she looked out the window at the rolling country side, she gasped as the castle came into view. It was like it had come straight from a book of fairy tales.

They bustled the press and the equipment into a large room that was set up with rows of chairs. Caroline found a seat and took the packet offered to her by an aid. Opening it she found a basic press release, filled with generic information about the Prince and the coronation process. Checking her wrist watch she smiled at the journalist sitting next to her and settled into her chair. At a quarter after the given start time the gentleman at the podium was starting to look anxious. As a woman in a power suit came out a side door everyone around her craned their neck to see if someone else was coming out.

The gentleman walked over to her and they conversed quietly for a moment before she left, and the gentleman sighed rubbing his forehead. Caroline wondered what had happened.

                “Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for being here today. I realized that you’ve all traveled a great distance to be here today. Unfortunately, I’m sorry to announce that we’re going to have to cancel the press conference,” he said looking not at all apologetic. The journalists around her groaned and Caroline had to admit that she was bummed about it herself. “Prince Niklaus is unavailable at this time.”

                “More like he’s avoiding the press,” one journalist shouted out, the rest murmured sounds of agreement.

                “Does this mean that the Prince is abdicating the throne?” another journalist asked standing up again followed by mutterings from the journalists around him.

                “I can assure you, his coronation is very much on schedule,” the press secretary said stiffly, “and will take place at the Annual Christmas Eve Ball.”

                “If that’s true than where is he?” a third journalist stood up waving his hand in the air. When the press secretary didn’t answer, Caroline took that moment to raise her hand.

                “Ah the polite young woman in the red scarf,” he said pointing to her.

                Caroline stood up and holding her phone out to catch his answer she cleared her throat, “When are you rescheduling the press conference?” All the other journalists spun around to look at him expectantly

                “We have no such plans at this time to reschedule,” he said clearing his throat.

                “Is it possible to arrange an interview with Prince Niklaus?” she asked and blushed as the reporters around her started to chuckle.

                “There will be no interviews with the prince, thank you so much for coming.” He said before leaving out the same door the woman had come through earlier.

                “King Mikael wouldn’t have done this!” shouted a fourth journalist angrily which was joined by other shouts of anger and agreement.

                Caroline followed the other reporters out into the courtyard as she tried to think of some thing to bring back to her editor, she couldn’t return empty handed. As everyone loaded up into the vans and the equipment was being loaded back into the last van Caroline walked past the last van and turning a corner found a staircase leading to another end of the castle. Quickly running up the steps she looked around a hedge and saw a servant’s entrance with movers bringing things in and out.

                Caroline looked around and noticing no one was there to stop her she slipped back into the royal palace. Taking her phone out she started to take photos of the décor and the hall. The chandeliers were gorgeous and the yet tastefully decorated. As she walked down the hall a suit of armor caught her attention and she turned to take a photo of it. Not realizing that someone had just entered the hall.

                “May I help you,” came a male voice behind her almost causing her to jump out of her skin. Slowly she turned around to face a very disproving stare of the butler. Well she could only assume it was the butler.

                “No. No, I…yes. I was supposed to be…” She sputtered out terrified about being caught that she couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

                “Ah an American.” He said relaxing slightly.

                “Excuse me?” she asked still terrified.

                “You must be the new American tutor for Prince Henrik.” He said confidently. Caroline blinked and then nodded.

                “Yes. That’s me, the tutor.” She said chuckling awkwardly.

                “Very good, follow me please.” He turned and started leading her down the hall. Caroline let out a sigh of relief and then looked down to see her press badge was sticking out. Quickly she hid it under her coat and scarf. She spun to catch up with the retreating form of the butler. As they walked through two different doors the voice of an intimidating woman floated to reach their ears.

                “The garlands go above the fireplace in the drawing room, and Queen wants more poinsettias for the atrium,” a woman was barking orders at two servants.

                “Mrs. Averill, Prince Henrik’s new American tutor has arrived.”

                The woman looked her up and down with an arched eyebrow, “Martha Anderson?”

                “That’s me. Pleased to meet you,” Caroline stepped forward holding out her hand to shake.

                “Huh. I thought your agency said you weren’t available till the first of the year,” she said unconvinced and refused to shake the offered hand. Caroline awkwardly dropped her hand and her mind raced as she tried to think of a lie.

                “I wasn’t but then my last assignment ended early so I thought-”

“What that you’d just show up, here…two weeks early.” Mrs. Averill was unimpressed.

“I can leave if this was a bad idea,” she said taking two steps back.

                “The queen did mention that she wished she had someone to occupy Prince Henrik over the holidays,” the butler interrupted looking at Mrs. Averill with a twinkle in his eye. “Her last tutor left rather abruptly.”

                “Why what happened?” she asked turning to look at him.

                “It’s no concern of yours,” Mrs. Averill said dismissively glaring at the butler.

                “Something about a mouse in her bed,” he added quickly before turning to walk away. Mrs. Averill shook her head at his antics.

                “Come with me please,” she said begrudgingly turning and walking up the stairs. Caroline quickly started to follow her up. “Where is your luggage?”

                “Oh, I checked into the inn, I knew I was early.” Caroline said hastily thinking she still had time to get out of this lie.

                “I’ll have someone fetch it for you,” Mrs. Averill said opening her portfolio and starting to write things down.

                “No. No, that’s alright I can get it,” she said hurriedly and offered a smile to the stern woman.

“I’m surprised you were able to find a room what with all the press in town. Parasites the lot of them.” She grumbled turning up the grand staircase towards a second hall.

“Scum of the earth,” Caroline mumbled in agreement.

“Now Queen Ester will want to meet you and Princess Rebekah is back from university so you’re going to have your hands full keeping the young prince on topic.” Mrs. Averill said leading the way.

“The queen?” Caroline looked at the woman incredulously.

“I trust you are familiar with our royal etiquette you must not shake the Queen’s hand, but you may curtsy.”

“Curtsy?” she echoed following along feeling more overwhelmed. As they got closer to the door at the end of the hall Caroline could hear a male voice.

“I needed some time to think.”

“You’ve had time to think Niklaus,” came a soft female voice, “you can’t keep missing these official engagements.”

“Of course, mother,” he interrupted shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Not anymore,” she said sternly as Caroline and Mrs. Averill entered the room.

Mrs. Averill cleared her throat and the woman and gentleman turned to face them. In the corner was a young woman who looked positively bored at the conversation. Caroline felt the last semblance of sanity crumble away as the selfish jerk who had stolen her cab earlier that morning turned to look at her.

“You!” he said amused and a bit shocked himself.

“You two know each other?” the woman asked eyebrow raised.

“Our paths have crossed, Selfish jerk at your service,” he said giving a mock bow and Caroline felt her face heating up and wished the floor beneath her would swallow her whole.

“I am so so sorry, I had no idea,” she started to say when he shook his head laughing.

“No it is I who should apologize,” he said offering a kind smile.

“And she is?” the woman asked sharply interrupting their conversation. The young woman sitting by the window had glanced up intrigued during their exchange.

Mrs. Averill took that moment to step forward and introduce Caroline. “Your Majesty, may I present Miss Martha Anderson, Prince Henrik’s tutor.”

Caroline took a step forward and before she could stop herself did a horrific rendition of a curtsy. Realizing she should have just nodded at the queen she at once took two steps back. The room was deathly silent as the queen looked confused, the prince looked amused, the young woman tried to stifle a giggle, and Mrs. Averill looked horrified. Suddenly the door opened with a young voice calling out.

“Nik! You’re back,” and a young boy on crutches made his way into the room.

“There you are my little imp!” Niklaus said grinning at once as he picked up the young boy and spun him around the room.

“I am not an imp!” the boy cried out indignantly though he soon started giggling.

“NIKLAUS! Put her down,” Queen Ester pleaded moving out of the way, “Niklaus!”

“As you wish your majesty,” Niklaus placed his younger brother on the ground as the young boy looked up at his mother.

“I’m not a china doll mother.” He grumbled looking cross.

“Never the less, you’ll mind me just the same if something were to happen to you,” Ester said placing a hand on her chest and catching her breath.

The boy turned to his brother and sighed, “Mother doesn’t let me do anything but study and go to the loo.”

“Well now I do feel sorry for you,” the prince said bending down, so he was at eye height with his brother.

“Oh Nik, that beard looks awful by the way,” his mother said crossing her arms.

“Yes, you do look like a derelict Santa Claus,” the young boy chimed in.

“Well I only grew it, so I wouldn’t be recognized. And! It appears to have worked,” he said turning his attention back to Caroline who had tried her hardest to blend into the wall. The young boy finally noticed the strange woman and glowered.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my palace?” he said leaning around his big brother.

“Henrik, manners,” his mother scolded.

“She’s your new tutor from Minnesota,” Mrs. Averill offered, and Caroline took that moment to step forward.

“I’m Ca-Martha Anderson. So, pleased to meet you Henrik,” she said grinning down at the boy.

“You will address as Your Royal Highness,” he said sourly, “don’t they teach you anything at tutor school?”

“You’ll be starting your lessons right away Henrik,” the queen interrupted him and stared down her youngest son.

“But, Mum! It’s almost Christmas and Nik and Bekah are home,” he said dejectedly.

“I hope Miss Anderson lasts longer than your last tutor,” the queen carried on like he hadn’t said anything.

“Place your bets,” Prince Niklaus said leaning down to murmur in his brother’s ear though still loud enough for everyone to hear.

                “I happen to like mice,” Caroline offered trying to assure herself while also letting this boy know she could handle him.

                “Mrs. Averill would you show Miss Anderson to her new quarters please,” the queen said looking tired.

                “Of course, Your Majesty,” Mrs. Averill turned to walk away, and Caroline waved and offered her thanks as she walked backwards towards the door. Suddenly her back hit something that hadn’t been there before. As she turned to see what she’d bumped into a large crash filled the room. A vase had fallen off a pedestal and shattered on the hardwood floor.

                The two princes and the girl in the corner covered their mouths trying not to laugh. Caroline covered her mouth as she gave a shout.

                “I’m-I am so sorry. Was this expensive or...” she asked then felt stupid of course it was.

                “Only 15th century Ming porcelain,” the Queen said in shock.

                Caroline looked down at the mess she had caused and again just apologized before hurrying from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment and remember to like it.


	3. Part Three

Caroline had taken a car from the palace back the inn where she’d picked up her luggage and thanked the concierge for the wonderful service before going back to the castle. Once she arrived back Mrs. Averill showed her to her rooms and explained the schedule and her hours off. She would get the holiday off to peruse the town and from then every Sunday was hers to use as she saw fit. Caroline was anxious to get alone in her new room, so she could call Katherine. Once she was sure Mrs. Averill wasn’t lurking outside her room she pulled her cell out and dialed Katherine’s number.

                “I’m actually inside the palace. Undercover,” she whispered still not trusting that someone wasn’t lurking out her door.

                “I love it,” Katherine said over the phone, “this is better than an exclusive.”

                “But, I had to lie to get in.” Caroline said her anxiety finally coming out.

                “Who cares.” Katherine said dismissively.

                “Could I go to jail for this?” Caroline asked hesitantly.

                “Two maybe three weeks tops,” Katherine said though she still didn’t sound worried.

                “That doesn’t help me want to continue this charade,” Caroline said rubbing her forehead.

                 “Listen just play this out as long as you can,” Katherine said trying to soothe her new writer’s fears. “Get lots of video, audio, whatever you can grab. Can you do this Caroline?”

                “Absolutely.” She said sounding more confident than she felt.

                Hanging up she texted her mom and her friends back. In the whirlwind of the day she’d forgotten to answer their texts.

                She did research for a few more hours before finally allowing sleep to claim her. She hoped that she was ready to tutor a young prince in subjects she hadn’t thought about since high school.

               

                The next morning, she dressed in a blazer and button up shirt with dark wash jeans. Mrs. Averill collected her from the servant’s quarters kitchen at 8:30. As they made their way up the stairs towards the library Caroline was feeling more confident that she could do this.

                “I trust you have the curriculum and lesson plan that I sent your agency?” Mrs. Averill said walking briskly to deposit the young tutor.

                “I, uh--- no they must have forgotten,” she said hurriedly. Mrs. Averill scoffed and handed her a portfolio disdain clear across her face.

                “My experience with US agencies could best be described as loosey-goosy,” she said in a huff.

                “Not to worry Mrs. Averill. There is nothing loose about this goose.” Caroline said hoping to calm the anger in the stern house keeper.

                Soon they reached the library and Caroline opened the door with Mrs. Averill following behind her.

                “Your Royal Highness,” Mrs. Averill said getting the young prince’s attention. “You remember Miss Anderson?”

                “Good morning Prince Henrik.” Caroline said cheerfully. The young boy turned glaring at her and shook his head.

                “Go away.” He said sullenly.

                “Now that’s no way to treat your new tutor,” Mrs. Averill corrected the young prince. Turning to Caroline she gestured to the chair. “Please be seated.”

                “Thank you.” Caroline pulled the chair back and gasped, there on her seat was a small white mouse. Prince Henrik giggled as he continued drawing.

                “What I thought you said that you liked mice?” he taunted her picking the mouse up off the chair and placing him in a bowl on the table.

                “Not generally as a seat cushion.” Caroline said sliding into her chair looking at her new charge with a raised eyebrow.

                “If you are quite finished with this excitement for this morning I suggest you start on your lessons.” Mrs. Averill was not amused by the Prince’s antics.

                “I decided to start this morning with Modern Art.” He said quite pleased with himself. Holding up a rather mean and abstract drawing of Mrs. Averill. “What do you think?”

                Mrs. Averill gave a forced smile, “Delightful. He’s all yours.” With that she turned and left.

                The rest of the morning flew by with Caroline going through first Art History, History and then Math. The math part gave her the most trouble. Since she hadn’t used it since high school. Skimming it she tried her hardest to remember it.

                “So how did I do,” he asked as she glowered at the triangles and shapes in front of her. “I got a 92 on the state exam.”

                “It looks good to me,” she said turning to look at her student. “Well since you’re already so good at math why don’t we move on to some writing. English’s my best subject.”

                “So, you’re a writer?” he asked curiously looking at her.

                “Yes. No. Well I studied it at school in New York,” she said hastily.

                “I thought you said you were from Minnesota,” Henrik asked raising his eyebrows confused.

                “I am but I went to school in New York,” Caroline said nervously. Henrik looked unconvinced and noticed Caroline’s eyes stray towards the wheel chair.

                “You’re wondering what happened to me?” he asked sharply.

                “No I wasn’t-” she started to say when he interrupted her.

                “It’s called spina bifida and there is no cure.” He pushed his wheel chair away from the table and over towards the window. Caroline watched him wheel himself over to the window and her heart hurt for the young boy.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she said honestly and walked over to the window to crouch in front of him.

                “Poor little rich boy,” he said softly, “That’s what you’re thinking. It’s what everyone thinks.” He just looked so dejected that Caroline felt her heart ache harder.

                “Actually, brave little boy is what I was thinking,” she said honestly this brought a smile to his face. She opened her mouth to say something else when a strange noise caught her attention. Pulling the curtain away from the window she looked down at the courtyard. There in the middle with a target in front of him was Crown Prince Niklaus. “How does some fresh air sound, your Royal Highness?”

                Henrik didn’t say anything but grinned. Caroline took that for a yes and quickly handed the young prince his coat, hat, and gloves. Bundling herself up before she placed the blanket around the young prince’s legs, on their way outside they ran into the young woman from the day before.     

                “Rebekah come join us outside?” Henrik said excitedly as it looked like his sister was just getting inside from finishing something.

                “What are you two off too?” she asked pulling her hat back on her head as she turned towards her brother and his tutor.

                “We’re going to visit with Nik.” Henrik said, and Caroline just shrugged as she smiled at the Princess.

                “We’d be honored if you joined our walk your royal Highness?” she said honestly. When Rebekah nodded, Caroline proceeded to wheel him out into the courtyard towards the Crown Prince. As they approached it looked like he was having trouble hitting the target.

                “What are you doing Nik?” Henrik asked looking curiously at his big brother.

                “I’m uh-fixing the sights on my new bow,” Niklaus said turning around to face his brother and his brothers tutor.

                Caroline felt her face flush, as she stared at the newly shaved face of the Crown Prince. Without the hipster beard he looked quite dashing. She was lost in thought as she looked at the Crown Prince when he gave her a curious look.

                “Are you alright?” he asked sounding honestly concerned.

                “Yes-Yes I’m fine Your Royal Highness. It’s just your face.” She said and flushed harder.

                “Somethings wrong with my face?” he asked scoffing as he reached up to touch it.

                “No. No. It’s perfectly normal,” she protested and felt herself flushing harder still.

                “Oh, so it’s perfectly normal?” he said turning to face them fully amused at how flustered the tutor was getting. He raised an eyebrow at him. By this point even Henrik was glancing up at her intrigued. Rebekah was smirking at the flustered look on the tutor’s face.

                “No, I didn’t mean that-” she bumbled, “I just meant that I almost didn’t recognize you because you shaved, probably because your mother didn’t like your beard. Not that you have to do everything your mother says. It’s just-” she finally took a breath from her babbling and looked past him to the target. “So…archery?” she asked.

                “Yes, well my father taught me when I was younger. Though it was a little while ago,” he said drawing back the bow and firing an arrow at the target. Getting in the red zone but not any closer to the bullseye.

                “We can tell,” said Henrik smugly.

                “Shouldn’t you be off reducing a fraction or something?” Niklaus said indignantly looking down at his little brother.

                “We are on a break,” he held out his hands. “Let me try.”

                “I don’t know, this bow will be far to heavy for you,” he said carefully though Rebekah cleared her throat and Caroline steadied herself.

                “Oh, I think Prince Henrik can manage, unless you’re afraid of being shown up by your younger brother.” Caroline interjected, and Rebekah snorted. Niklaus scoffed and shrugged. Caroline rolled Henrik closer to her brother.

                “Fine. Here you go,” he said handing his brother the bow and an arrow. “If mother could see this she’d lop my head off,” he muttered stepping back by Caroline and Rebekah.

                “Better than lopping off something else,” Henrik and Rebekah said in unison causing them to devolve into giggles. Henrik cleared his throat and pulled the bowstring back once his arrow was notched and let it loose. The arrow flew home and landed dead center of the target. “YES!”

                “Amazing high five,” Caroline said holding out her hand. Henrik looked at her confused and Rebekah behind her just shrugged. Slowly Henrik raised his hand and completed the high five.

                “Pure beginners luck that was,” Niklaus grumbled his hands in his pockets.

                “Oh, I’m sure,” Caroline argued.

                “Miss Martha’s turn!” Henrik said handing the bow to Caroline.

                “No-no I can’t” she started to say.

                “Please just try,” Henrik said gleefully.

                “Well there aren’t any Ming vases around, so you might as well give it a go,” Niklaus said moving his brother out of the way and walking over to get her an arrow. “There you go.”

                “Wait but how do I do this?” she asked honestly.

                “Well you nock it just there,” he said pointing as he stepped against her and walked her slowly through the motions, Rebekah was leaning against Henrik’s wheelchair looking at her older brother and the tutor. Sparks were certainly starting to fly. Henrik looked up at her and smiled. So, her little brother so it too.

                “Alright now draw back,” Niklaus said slowly his hand on the Caroline’s back elbow. As she drew back she leaned into his touch and slowly as she went to release the bowstring she looked up at him. Without refocusing on the target, she let go the arrow flew wide and broke a window. Gasping she looked at the princes and princess.

                “Bullseye.” Henrik said nervously as Rebekah spun him around.

                “Let’s go,” she added and Caroline and Niklaus followed hurriedly behind them.

                “We’ve got to get out of here,” Niklaus whisper yelled as they scurried away from the archery target.

                “I can’t believe I did that,” Caroline hissed the bow still in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it please leave a comment and like it.


	4. Part Four

                Caroline had taken the math textbook into her room with her and had spent the late afternoon and evening trying to make sense of the math curriculum. Bonnie and Enzo had called her on Skype and tried to help her understand the numbers.

                “How do you even read this stuff? It’s like gibberish.” She sighed looking at her friends dejectedly. “Scatterplots? Well what is that? I mean what do I do?” she asked hopelessly.

                “I mean you could hire a tutor?” Enzo offered which got her to crack a grin.

                “Just stay calm and be at one with the numbers,” Bonnie offered which caused both her and Enzo to give their brilliant friend a look.

                Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and Caroline gasped. “Gotta go,” she murmured before ending the skype call. “Come in?” She called out.

                Prince Henrik opened the door and Rebekah wheeled him in. “Hello.”

                “Hello, your royal highnesses,” Caroline said smiling at them.

                “What are you doing?” Henrik asked looking at the books on the bed.

                “I was just working on your lesson plan for tomorrow. There’s lots of numbers and equation-thingies,” she said making asinine hand gestures in the shape of angles. Quickly she stilled her hands and smiled at the prince and princess.

                “Well we’re sorry to have just barged in but my brother insisted,” Rebekah said smiling at her brother’s tutor.

                “I would like you to be my guest,” he said excitedly looking at her hopefully.

                “Your guest?” she asked uncertainly.

                “The royal family will be serving cocktails to esteemed members of the nobility, and hopefully you,” Rebekah said kindly looking at her and gesturing down towards her brother. Caroline grinned and looked at her student.

                “I would be delighted, just let me change.” She said kindly. When Henrik nodded Rebekah wheeled him out of the room careful to shut the door behind them. Caroline quickly pulled out her only proper dress and a pair of black heels.

 In half an hour she had slipped into the cocktail party downstairs. Taking an offered glass of champagne, she moved around the party looking for Prince Henrik or Princess Rebekah. A servant walked over offering a tray of jellied meat and Caroline felt her stomach roll. Shaking her head, she moved through the party careful to keep an ear on the conversation around her. Her phone recorder open, she heard a gentleman approach the Queen and she hit record.

“If I may ask your majesty, what exactly is the Crown Prince thinking,” he asked looking at the Queen.

“Thinking about what?” she asked feigning innocence at his question. Caroline lowered her phone and sipped her champagne, as she tried to move closer to the conversation.

“It’s no secret that he has his doubts about assuming the throne.” He said sharply, “And If he doesn’t I’m afraid-”  
                “Prime Minister, let me put your fears to rest. Niklaus will accept his fathers crown,” she said sternly. The Prime Minister for his credit didn’t look as certain as the Queen clearly felt.

As Caroline inched closer another stranger approached the couple and warmly said, “Your Majesty.” He took her hand and laid a gentle kiss to it. “You look absolutely Radiant.”

“Thank you, Lucien.” she said pulling her hand away as soon as was proper.

Lucien turned towards the Prime Minister shaking his hand. “Tell me where is my beloved cousin? Still galivanting across the continent?” he asked his tone smug and a bit rude. Before the queen could answer a gentleman across the room address Niklaus. The three of them and Caroline turned to see him enter wearing a lovely tux.

“Apologies for being late, I couldn’t find my cufflinks,” Niklaus said walking over to his mother and the Prime Minister. The Prime Minster and Niklaus shook hands as his cousin took in his suit.

“Hello Cousin, I hear I just missed you in Majorca, I was staying with the president in his chalet,” he boasted.

“Well I was staying on the beach, in a tent,” Niklaus countered looking at his mother with a withering stare.

“Still soul searching?” Lucien asked taunting Niklaus.

“At least I’ve got one,” Niklaus said taking an offered glass of champagne, before excusing himself from his cousin’s presence. He walked over to Mrs. Averill and started chatting. Caroline had been about to take a photo when a throat cleared behind her.

Henrik and Rebekah had arrived and were smiling at her. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“I am, uh-thank you both for the invitation.” She said smiling at them. Rebekah was wearing a lovely elegant ivory long sleeve cocktail dress and Henrik was wearing a charming suit.

“You seem rather fascinated with my brother,” Henrik said narrowing his eyes at her.

“No, I was just looking for something to eat, I’m not really a fan of jellied meats,” she said honestly.

“Me either, follow me,” Henrik said walking away towards the couch. His crutches clacking on the wood floors. Rebekah looped her arm around Caroline’s and grinned at her.

“I’m not sure what you did to get him to like you but don’t mess it up, it’s been a rough year,” she said gently. Caroline looked at the princess and nodded slowly. She had to be honest Henrik was an adorable young man and Rebekah was right, their whole family had been through a lot this year.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said honestly the pit in her stomach from lying to these lovely people growing bigger.

As they settled on the chairs in front of the fire and each took a cookie from the platter on the coffee table. Caroline sighed happily as she bit into the lovely freshly baked gingerbread cookie. Henrik smiled at her as he ate his own cookie.

“Better?” he asked cautiously.

“So better,” she said in agreement looking at her student through new eyes.

She looked at him sharply for a moment and swallowed the cookie in her mouth before biting her lip. “I’ve been meaning to ask you a question,” she said honestly. Rebekah looked at her sharply and Caroline smiled. “Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”

Henrik set his cookie down and looked at Caroline up and down seriously. “Because, you’re from everyone else here.”

Caroline chuckled mirthlessly and looked at Henrik before she winked at Rebekah. “Because, I don’t know how to curtsy and I break everything?” She asked raising an eyebrow at Henrik.

Henrik shook his head and stared at her. “No, because you treat me like a normal child.”

Caroline’s heart jumped to her throat and she reached and took his hand. “You are a normal child.”

Henrik scoffed and looked away, “Yea with a castle and a crown.”

Caroline shrugged and chuckled. “Hey, nobody’s perfect.” She said taking a bite of her cookie. Henrik was busy reaching for another cookie when the gentleman that Caroline had heard the queen call Lucien, came over.

“Ahh Princess Rebekah and Prince Henrik.”

“Cousin Lucien, we didn’t know you were coming,” Rebekah said turning to look at him in minor disdain.

“I wouldn’t miss your brother’s coronation for the world,” he said leaning forward as though there was a big secret to let them in on. Caroline was quickly realizing that this gentleman was a total tool. “Did the Queen invite one of the chambermaids?” he asked gesturing to Caroline.

“This is my tutor Miss Martha Anderson, and actually I invited her,” Henrik interrupted glaring up at the older gentleman. “Miss Martha, meet Lucien, our cousin.” Caroline stood up hastily smoothing her dress down.

“It’s nice to meet you Lucien,” she said completely deadpan.

“You shall address me as Lord Duxbury,” Lucien said straightening up to his full height which was about even to Caroline in her heels. Caroline was about to correct herself with a snide comment when she was interrupted.

“I find that nobility who insist on using their titles, are the same as though who drive Ferraris,” Niklaus said smugly walking up from behind Lucien and smiling at Caroline.

“And what is wrong with my Ferrai?” Lucien asked glaring at Niklaus.

“No, there is nothing wrong with it,” Niklaus said slowly taking a sip of champagne, “its just what it’s compensating for that’s the issue.”

Henrik and Rebekah covered their mouths to hide their chuckles and Caroline smirked. Sitting back down she sipped her own champagne.

Suddenly the budding measuring contest was interrupted by a stranger walking up. “Ahh Lord Duxbury, how lovely to see you both at the same function.” Henrik looked at Caroline as the lady was talking and made a face.

Rebekah leaned close to Caroline from her chair and whispered. “Lucien hates him, because Niklaus is one ahead of him in the line of succession.”

Caroline spun and looked at her confused. “Wait so if Niklaus abdicates, Lucien is in line for the throne? Not you?”

Rebekah swirled her champagne in her glass. “Male bloodline, it’s totally unfair.”

Caroline was still confused, “Wait but what about Henrik?” she asked looking at the young prince who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

“They don’t want a cripple who probably won’t make it to thirty in line for the throne,” he said glumly. Caroline was shocked. His life expectancy was that low. Surely with all their money he could survive till his sixties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. If you enjoyed reading this please give it a comment and like it.


	5. Part Five

Caroline had spent the rest of the party becoming friends with Rebekah, and at nine she and Rebekah had brought Henrik up to bed and to take his medications. Caroline had a new-found respect for the young prince. Having such a weight to carry every day and still find things to make him smile. She and Rebekah had gone up to Rebekah’s room were Rebekah had talked about the people at Cambridge and the people she had in her classes. Caroline had been impressed at how amazing Rebekah really was. Later that night after three hours on the couch in Rebekah’s room she had walked slowly back to own room in the servant’s wing.

“A conniving cousin jockeys for the throne. That’s some pretty juicy stuff,” Bonnie said later that night close to one am Aldovian time.

                “True but what I really need is one-on-one time with the Prince,” Caroline said softly looking towards the door as though people were going to burst through at any moment.

                “So, what’s he like?” Enzo asked leaning closer in the screen.

                “He’s not what I was expecting. I mean he’s kind of cocky, but…there’s something else, like a vulnerability. I don’t know how to describe it,” she said plopping her head onto her hand. Bonnie offered her a small smile.

                “You are so smitten,” Enzo said excitedly and almost pushed Bonnie out of the way.

                “Oh my gosh, Enzo look she’s blushing,” Bonnie said giggling at her best friend glad that Caroline was across the ocean and couldn’t smack her for teasing her.   
                “I’m not blushing. Guys stop, I have a severe problem. Katherine wants me to dig up serious dirt on him but I’m just not sure that there really is any.” She said honestly.

                “Darling relax, they are royals, of course there is dirt,” Bonnie said looking at her honestly.

                “Where there is a tiara there is dirt,” Enzo said looking at her through the computer.

                Caroline shook her head and told her friends goodbye. She sat up for another hour trying to wrap her brain around the playboy in all the magazines and the brother in Rebekah’s stories didn’t jive together. Sleep didn’t come easy that night as she laid in bed. The next morning Caroline woke to find out for herself if Crown Prince Niklaus was the scum of the earth play boy the world thought of him.

She was walking towards the library for Henrik’s morning lesson when the sounds of a dulcet tones of a piano playing the First Noel came floating to her ears. Taking out her phone she turned and followed the sounds. Leaning against the door he looked so peaceful playing the Christmas carol. She stepped back her back hitting the sliding door, as it creaked open and his head shot up Caroline felt her face heat up. “I’m so sorry your royal highness.”

“Please call me Nik,” he said offering her a small smile.

“Your-uh you’re really talented,” she said softly pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“My-uh my father had me take lessons, he thought music was the food of the soul.” His fingers trailed along the piano.

“I heard King Ansel was a great man, it’ll be hard to replace him,” she said walking further into the music room.

“I’m not trying to replace him,” Niklaus said walking closer to her. The space between them was growing smaller though that thought had _definitely_ not crossed her mind.

“Oh no of course not- I didn’t mean that you were trying to replace him. I just meant that there must be an immense amount of pressure on you.” She said honestly starting to feel that her feeling on him was correct.

“You’re under more pressure than you bargained for, aren’t you?” he started to say and Caroline’s heart jumped into her throat. Had he figured it out, that she wasn’t really a tutor. “My brother can be a lot to handle.”

Caroline visibly relaxed and looked at him. “Oh yes. Well I actually think he’s great.”

                Niklaus ran a hand over his face and looked at her cautiously. “When our father passed away, he took it really hard.”

                “I lost my dad too,” she said honestly, “Leukemia.”

                “So, you know,” he said his voice strained.

                “Holidays are the worst,” she said softly moving further into the room.

                “I’m please he’s got someone to talk too,” he said as his feet moved him closer to the blonde with the wavy blonde hair.

                “So now that you’re back, are you here to stay?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest, “is all that talk about abdication just gossip?”

                “It’s very hard to know what to do.” He said sighing and taking a breath.

                “I heard people say that you didn’t want to give up your lifestyle,” she said slowly trying to pick the words that wouldn’t break the subtle trust between them.

                “What lifestyle is that?” he asked a wry laugh breaking through.

                “I don’t know…Women, wine, and song?” she said slowly.

                “That’s what you think I am?” he asked cocking an eyebrow at her as he took a step forward.

                “I don’t really know who you are,” she said honestly looking at him as suddenly the absence of space between him. Niklaus looked at her and nodded slowly.

                “My mother’s expecting me,” he said slowly, moving around her.

                Caroline felt terrible she’d tried so hard to not offend him and somehow that’s all she had done. Sighing she slipped out to the library to conduct the days lesson with Henrik. As they were wrapping up the lesson at three. Henrik rolled over to the globe and rolled it around. “You should come to the Christmas Tree decorating tonight it’s just for family, and our closest staff.” He said slowly.

                “I am honored that you think me a worthy invitation,” she said honestly and smiled at him.

               

                “When I look at all of you I’m reminded that how important you are all to me, and were to King Ansel. To family and old friends,” Queen Ester said raising her glass in the air. Everyone in the room raised their glass in the air and echoed her words.

                Henrik looked up at her and Rebekah looped her arm through Caroline’s. “And to new friends,” they whispered in her ear. She smiled at her friend and her student. Glancing up from Henrik her eyes caught Niklaus’ and her cheeks flushed.

                “King Ansel gave us a whole box of his handmade ornaments last year. Now he claimed that these were elephants, but the fact is that they look like bears,” Lucien said holding up a lovely ivory ornament.

                “Well it was important to King Ansel that he give handmade ornaments,” Ester said looking at her nephew.

                “They are the best kind.” Niklaus cut in walking over to his cousin, “whether they look like bears or elephants.”

                Ester looked at her son and smiled as he defended her husband’s passion. Lucien rolled his eyes as he moved away from the tree.

                “I found this one stashed away, after he-after he um,” she struggled to finish saying dead.

                “Here let me ma’am,” Mrs. Averill said taking the box from the Queen’s hands.

                “Where was it mother?” Niklaus asked turning away from the mantel where he’d placed his glass of wine.

                “Your father had put it in a secret hiding place,” she said a smile coming to her lips, “but he wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. I suppose he was going to give it to me last Christmas.” Rebekah walked over and wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

                “I love it,” Rebekah whispered her head resting against Esters shoulder. Henrik smiled and looked up at his mother and siblings happily.

                “It’s beautiful,” Caroline agreed, and it was. The acorn ornament was expertly crafted and looked perfect.

                “Um tell us about your Christmas traditions, Martha?” Niklaus asked looking at her. Henrik, Rebekah, and the Queen focused their attention on her as well.

                “Well my mother and I light a candle for my father, and we bake his favorite Christmas cookies, watch his favorite Christmas movie.” She took a deep breath looking at the Royal family. “I know how it feels to miss someone you love.”

                “Indeed,” Ester said after a moment of silence and she turned to hang the new ornament on the tree. Rebekah had just moved back over to Caroline and Henrik when she groaned. Caroline turned to ask her if she was alright when a voice broke through the room.

                “Merry Christmas to all,” a lovely red head in a stunning red dress walked in holding a Christmas present.

                “Lady Aurora!” Lucien cried happily spinning around his arms wide as he moved to embrace the new comer. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

                Caroline noticed as the new comer caused Niklaus, Henrik, and Rebekah to recoil in on themselves. Wondering what was going on she placed her hand on Henrik’s wheelchair.

                “Things around here were getting positively gloomy,” Lucien continued moving to kiss the red head on the cheek.

                “Happy to help. I see you’ve started celebrating early, Lucien.” The so-called Lady Aurora deftly avoided the kiss. “Your majesty,” She curtsied gracefully and smiled at the Queen.

                “Welcome my dear,” Queen Ester said happily embracing the red head in a quick hug before pulling away.

                “Hello Niklaus,” the redhead said slightly less confidently. “Merry Christmas.”

                “What a surprise to see you,” Niklaus said moving around his mother to place a chaste kiss to her cheek. Caroline felt her heart ache at the sight. Quickly taking another sip of wine she looked down at Henrik.

                “Lady Aurora has come to spend the holiday with us,” Queen Ester said confidently as she looked at her eldest son. Rebekah for her part only dropped a wine glass on the tile floor. Everyone turned to look at the Princess and she smiled sheepishly.

                “Clumsy fingers sorry,” Rebekah said sweetly.

                “We have so much to catch up on, please excuse us a moment,” Lucien said as he took Aurora’s hand and led her towards the other end of the room.

                “Mother I wish that you’d told me that you were inviting her,” Niklaus said looking at his mother the Queen.

                “Why I thought it might be a delightful surprise.” She said looking up at the worried facial expression on her sons face and the sudden lack of joy in her youngest’s eyes. Maybe inviting the Lady Aurora had been a mistake. But, it would be rude to rescind the invitation now that she was here.

                Caroline for her credit noticed the change in the Mikaelson children especially Henrik rather quickly. “I can’t believe your father made that from scratch.”

                “He was really good,” Henrik agreed offering Caroline a soft smile.

                Niklaus and Rebekah came over and the four of them crowded around Henrik, doting on him.

                “So, who might that be?” Aurora asked cutting through Lucien’s inane babbling.

                “Oh, that’s the prince’s tutor.” He said confused at her interest.

                “Fascinating choice of foot wear,” Aurora mussed looking at the blonde in the red dress and the bright red converse. Moving away from Lucien she walked back towards the tree.

                “Your Majesty, I brought this as my humble contribution,” Aurora said holding out her small box of wrapping. Taking the lid off she revealed a silver heart on a chain loop.

                “Ahh, a heart, how lovely.” Ester said smiling graciously at her guest.

                “Niklaus, would you put it on the tree?” Aurora asked holding up the simple ornament. Rebekah pretended to gag at Henrik and Caroline, as her back was to the red head. Niklaus shook his head at Rebekah’s antics and slowly stood up to help the Lady Aurora. Reaching out to take it from her she pulled it back slightly. “Please be gentle with it.”

                Caroline rolled her eyes and set her wine down on the table. Now she suddenly couldn’t wait for the night to end. When Queen Ester suggested that Henrik should get up to bed, Caroline offered to take him up to his room. Anything to get away from the shameless flirting of the lovely Lady Aurora to the Crown Prince. Rebekah joined them. They bid their farewells for the night and Caroline slipped off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this series. If you enjoyed it maybe leave a comment or like it.


	6. Part Six

The next morning Caroline woke up feeling more unease than before, she’d never been an accomplished liar growing up and last four days spent in the company of Princess Rebekah and Prince Henrik had made her really start to rethink this whole undercover thing. Flipping over in her bed she sighed, it was only half six, the sun wasn’t even out yet. Groaning she decided the best thing to do was to get up and get dressed.

Two hours later and she had moved to the library after a quick cup of coffee in the kitchen. She’d smiled at the chef who she still wasn’t sure understood her, or maybe just didn’t like to talk. Sipping her coffee, she worked on her article outline and the questions she had. Sighing she took another sip of coffee and rubbed her neck. Staring at her notes she started to go through the photos she’d taken of the royal family and the crown prince in particular. Suddenly a soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Morning,” Henrik said limping in on his crutches, “what are you up too?”

“Morning, oh that-” she paused as a lie came to her lips, “just catching up on some emails. Are you ready for your lesson?”

“No.” He said moving further into the room and closer to Caroline. “We’re going to make Christmas cookies.”

“You’re going to get me in big trouble if we don’t start your lesson by nine sharp,” Caroline said a smile on forming on her lip.

“Not as much trouble as if I told them all your real name,” he said staring at her and Caroline felt her heart drop. “Isn’t that right Miss Caroline Forbes?”

Caroline opened her mouth to refute it but was cut short.

“Don’t bother denying it.” He said sharply looking at her with a face she hadn’t seen on him before.

“But how-” she asked standing up and her heart breaking.  
                “You don’t know the first thing about tutoring for one.” Henrik started to say and then he looked past her at her laptop. “I-”

“ _We_ looked at your computer yesterday while you were in the loo.” came Rebekah’s voice from behind Henrik as she walked in the door.

Spinning around she picked up her laptop and looked at it and then back at the Prince and Princess, “But-How-it’s locked?” she finally said a bit more uncertainly than she had thought before.

“Yes, but you put your password in plain sight,” Rebekah said closing the library door behind her, “big mistake.”

“I will pack my things and you can tell them all that I left because of some silly prank,” she said moving past Henrik her heart in her stomach. The dread filling her up. She hated more so than ever that she hadn’t just come true to Rebekah and Henrik from the start.

“Wait!” Henrik’s voice stopped her cold in her tracks, “no one has to know.”

“You aren’t going to tell anyone?” she asked cautiously looking from Henrik up to Rebekah and then back to Henrik.

“Not so long as we have a deal,” Rebekah said coming to stand at Henrik’s side.

“What kind of a deal?” she asked backing up against the closed Library door.

“You write the truth about our brother, and we’ll keep your secret,” Henrik said looking at her no longer angry, more like hopeful. Caroline wasn’t sure.

“You mean the things that are written about him-” she paused looking at Rebekah and Henrik one more time, “they’re not true?”

“Not even close,” Rebekah said laughing as she wrapped an arm around Henrik’s shoulders.

“So, he’s not a playboy? Or a Philander?” Caroline asked her impression of Niklaus becoming easier to read.

“You’ve seen him,” Henrik said impatiently looking at her before cracking a smile, “his idea of fun is playing William Tell with a bow and arrow.”

“So, do we have a deal?” Rebekah asked again looking at the blonde in front of her.

“Deal.” Caroline said with a note of sincerity that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Good,” she and Henrik said nodding before gesturing out the door. “Time to bake Christmas Cookies.”

Caroline laughed and opened the door behind her and held it open for Henrik and Rebekah. Once they’d passed her she smiled softly to herself and closed the door. Hopefully this would keep people from prying. It was the 22 of December after all, they should do something festive outside of studying. As they got to the stairs Caroline paused.

“I will meet you in the kitchens, I want to put my laptop away,” she said when Rebekah turned to her eyebrow raised. Rebekah nodded, and she and Henrik continued down the staircase towards the kitchens. Caroline raced off to her room to place her laptop in her desk. Taking a deep breath, she smiled to herself. She felt lighter.

Racing past servants and smiling at the butler, she finally found herself in the kitchens, Rebekah and Henrik were setting the ingredients out on one of the many large counters. She laughed and rolled up her sleeves. She pointed to a cookbook on the shelf that she recognized and took it from Rebekah as the princess offered it to her. Unable to shake the smile from her lips she pulled her long blonde hair into a high ballerina bun. Once she was sure that the hair was out of the way she grinned at her student.

“Alright so sugar cookies, gingerbread and chocolate chip?” she asked raising an eyebrow at the young prince. For Henrik’s credit his eyes only widened a little.

“We’re gonna make all three?” he asked uncertainly.

“Of course, and then we’re going to bag them all up, and we can give them away as gifts,” Caroline said plucking a baker’s apron off the hangers.

“That sounds positively lovely,” Rebekah said as she pulled her own long locks up into a similar bun to Caroline’s.

It took three hours to get all three doughs prepared. Caroline had left half way through to go out and get Henrik his wheelchair from his room. Standing on crutches for even a couple of hours was a long time. She had spent the three hours telling Rebekah and Henrik stories about her life in New York. She noted how Rebekah had been specifically interested in her stories of Enzo. She filed that note away for another time. At noon, they weren’t anywhere near done either as they still had to roll out the dough and then cut out the cookies and put them in the oven.

“I hope you have a big appetite because even if we give some away, we are making a whole lot of cookies,” Caroline said smiling at her new friends. She had a nagging question and since they wanted her to write the truth maybe they would help her out. “So, what’s going on with your brother and Baroness Aurora?”

“Is this for your story?” Rebekah asked cautiously looking at her as she cut snowmen out of sugar cookie dough.

“Well I need to know the truth if I’m going to write the truth,” Caroline said honestly looking at Rebekah with a sincere smile.

“They used to be in love, but that was a long time ago,” Henrik spoke up from across the counter from his spot with the gingerbread dough. “Now she’s back though, so who knows.”

“Well Lucien’s clearly into her,” Caroline commented hoping for more information on the cousin.

“Obviously, Lucien’s wanted everything Niklaus’ had since they were boys,” Rebekah scoffed as she placed the last snowman on a tray and turned to put the cookies in the oven, “seems like everyone wants what we have.”

“Well you guys are the royal family,” Caroline said slowly knowing that she might make the princess mad.

“Things used to be different before our father died,” Henrik said softly looking down at the cookie dough in front of him. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to hide the fact that they were watering. “Now that he’s gone…” he trailed off his voice cracking.

“Hey-Hey,” Caroline started to say rushing around the counter to stand by his side, “He’s not gone. You’ll always have him in here,” she finished placing a hand on her heart and rubbing Henrik’s back. Henrik cracked a small smile and rubbed at his eyes a little more. As he started to feel better Rebekah walked over from the oven and wrapped an arm around her baby brother.

“You still got me and Nik, and we’re never going away,” she said softly placing a kiss on Henrik’s curls. Caroline smiled and looked at the two young Royals. Niklaus had been right, this had been a hard year for them. She knew the year after loosing her dad had been the hardest year ever.

                “Come on we got to get these cookies into the oven,” Caroline said gesturing to the counter full of cookie dough in front of them. Henrik giggled and started cutting out gingerbread men and candy canes.

Across the castle Niklaus had found the morning to himself. He’d painted and read most of the morning away, but as the noonday sun shone through his room he’d grown restless. Slipping into his loafers he decided he’d try to play some music and if that didn’t work well he’d go off and try a ride on his favorite stallion. As he sat down at the piano he sighed trying to think of something to play, running his fingers across the keyboard he pondered quietly before deciding to play Silent Night. As he lost himself in the music the notes flowing all around him he did not notice Aurora lurking in the doorway.

                “May I come in?” she asked hesitantly from her place against the door frame. Niklaus raised his eyes from his fingers on the keyboard to the red head standing not fifteen yards from himself.

                “Please?” he said before abruptly ending the melody removing his hands from the keyboard. As she moved closer to him coming around the piano he shifted his weight so that he was on the opposite end of the piano stool.

                “I hope you don’t mind that I’m staying for a few days,” she said slowly as she moved closer the space between them frustrating her.

                “Of course not,” he said shifting again bracing his leg to stand up, “I do wonder why you’re here though.”

                “Because your mother asked me,” she said honestly pausing in her approach for a moment before she noticed the space on the piano stool and sat down next to him, “and the truth is, I’ve never gotten over you, Niklaus. I’m also not sure that you’re over me.”

                “Please,” he said shifting away from her, “we both know that this isn’t going to work.”

                “At least let me help you with the benefit tomorrow,” she pressed leaning in as she pushed her perfectly curled locks off her shoulder. “You need to make a good impression, and you and I make such a fantastic team.”

                Niklaus couldn’t take it anymore and stood up putting the entire piano between them before he realized that he was the soon to be king and Kings didn’t flee. “That benefit is to raise money for orphaned children. It’s not a PR opportunity.”

                “You’re being naïve,” she said sharply hurt that he’d gotten up.

                “Tell me Aurora would you even bother with me if I wasn’t next in line to the throne,” he sneered glaring at her.

                “What a silly question, it’s part of who you are,” she said ducking the question.

                “The part that matters most to you,” he said softly trying to hide the hurt that he still felt from their break up from her.

                “Now you’re being unfair!”

                “Am I?” he pressed leaning on the piano.

                “I was young and stupid,” she said sharply standing from the piano stool, “and I made a mistake.” She said moving closer and took his left hand in hers. “I do love you Nik. Never doubt it.”


	7. Part Seven

The next day was filled with a hum of frantic panic. Servants rushed around, butlers and bagmen hustling, Mrs. Averill shouted all just to make sure everything was ready. Lessons were canceled as the royal family were doing their annual charity benefit at   and Caroline was sitting in the library working on her story for Katherine when the door flew open with a bang. Standing there in a lovely coat and a knit hat stood Rebekah looking positively breathless.

                “There you are,” she said walking into the room. Caroline turned and looked at her royal friend with a raised eyebrow.

                “Here I am?” she responded slowly looking at the princess suspiciously.

                “We are about to leave, and you aren’t with Henrik,” Rebekah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

                “Lessons are canceled, and Mrs. Averill told me my services weren’t needed, so I thought I would get a jump on writing the article,” she said back her eyebrows scrunched as she looked up at Rebekah.

                “Well she was wrong, Henrik would like you to come see the Christmas festival with him before the big benefit speech by Niklaus.” Rebekah said eyebrow raised looking down at the blonde American.

                “Oh, well then I will be right down, let me just go grab my coat,” Caroline said smiling at Rebekah her eyes bright. “Can’t keep the little prince waiting.”

                Rebekah laughed and with her laptop under her arm, Caroline rushed out of the Library to go grab her coat, hat, and gloves. By the time she got down to the main entrance of the castle everyone else looked rather frustrated. She flushed and mumbled a string of apologies hoping that she hadn’t held them up too much.

                The festival was more than she could have thought. Looking around the main square in the village she smiled as Henrik pointed out his favorite stalls and vendors to her from his wheelchair. There were jugglers, children’s choirs, and other lovely things bright around them. They had gone over to a stall that sold hot cocoa and candied nuts. The vender had tried to get away without excepting her payment, but she had insisted and left the payment on the counter of his stall.

                As they drank their cocoa and ate some nuts Caroline looked around at all the people in the city square. “So, is Christmas always like this?” she asked raising an eyebrow at Henrik.

                 “The festival is a fundraiser for the local orphanage and it was really important for my dad,” Henrik said sipping on his cocoa. Caroline glanced at her wrist watch and gasped.

                “We have to get to the main stage, you’re mum, and brother are about to give their speech,” she said standing up looking down at Henrik.

                With that she pushed him towards the mainstage they moved around the main Christmas tree in the center of town. As they rounded the circle she skidded on snow, bumping into someone with Henrik. “I am so, so sorry.”

                “Hey! Watch where you-wait a minute I know you!” Came a startled but familiar voice.

                “You must have me confused with someone else,” Caroline said not even convincing herself.

                “Don’t give me that, how did you get all cozy with the prince?” he asked ignoring her comment.

                “She doesn’t have to talk to you,” Henrik spoke up sharply glaring at the potbellied man in front of his wheelchair.

                “How about an interview Prince? With a real reporter?” he asked pulling out a tape recorder and bending down to Henrik’s height.

                “Oh well since you’re a real reporter let me let you in on a little secret,” Henrik said softly beckoning the fat man closer. Caroline watched as Henrik proceeded to whisper something which turned the already pale man whiter and had him taking off in the opposite direction at a very brisk pace.

                “What did you say to him?” she asked looking down at the prince curiously.

                “I told him that if he didn’t leave Aldovia at once, I would have him arrested and thrown in our dungeons for insulting my guest,” Henrik said sipping his cocoa looking quite pleased with himself.

                “Wait you guys have a dungeon?” Caroline asked shocked.

                “No, obviously not. But, he doesn’t need to know that.” Henrik shrugged and unlocked his wheelchair and gestured towards the mainstage where a choir of children were currently singing. Caroline laughed and pushed Henrik over to where Rebekah was standing looking a little nervous. Lady Aurora and Lord Lucien were off on the other end of the crowd looking awfully chummy.

                “Oh, children that was lovely,” Queen Ester said coming forward as the children’s choir finished singing. “Thank you also to everyone who came out today in support of our holiday festival fundraiser to benefit the children of St. Joseph’s Orphanage. From the day that my late husband King Ansel became patron of the orphanage he always said the closing remarks. This year my eldest and next King of Aldovia Prince Niklaus will be saying the closing remarks.” She turned to present her son, but he wasn’t there. The clapping soon slowed down and everyone stopped to look around.

                “Oh no,” Rebekah and Caroline said in unison looking at each other. The crowd was starting to get restless and as Caroline looked around she couldn’t help but note, how glad and proud Aurora and Lucien looked. She nudged Rebekah and pointed out the two dishonest individuals glancing smugly at each other.

                “Will the coronation be postponed?” asked a journalist near the front of the crowd.

                “No of course not,” the Queen started to say before being rudely interrupted by another journalist.

                “If so who will rule the country?” he asked moving closer to the stage only to be blocked by the security.

                “Everyone please, he was here a moment ago,” Queen Ester said looking embarrassed as she tried to calm the crowd. “He will be here momentarily.”

                “Quickly I think I know where he is, this way” Henrik said looking up at his sister and tutor. They pushed Henrik away from the crowd and towards the actual site of the St. Joseph’s Orphanage where the sound of laughing children could be heard from a distance.

                “Let’s get more snow on him, does he need some clothes? How about a hat?” Niklaus’ voice carried on the breeze to their ears. As they reached the gate, they could see Prince Niklaus helping a group of children to build a snow man. “What about a scarf?”

                “I should have known,” Henrik said smiling as he watched his big brother play with the orphans, “he’s been doing this every time we do a benefit he ends up here.”

                “He really cares about these kids,” Caroline said her eyes watching the grown prince playing in the snow with the children. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him.

                Niklaus looked at the children unaware that his brother, sister, and the new tutor were watching him from the gate. Laughing he pulled himself together and took a deep breath.

“Soldiers, into your position.” He said pointing to the mound of snow balls that had been made and left in piles on the opposite end of the yard. The children ran giggling and cheering as they all picked up a snowball. Niklaus grabbed a large fake candy cane and brandished it like a sword. “Now on the charge of high treason, I hereby condemn this snowman to death by firing squad.” As he turned he caught sight of his little audience and winked in their direction. “Are you ready?” He asked turning to his mini soldiers, as they nodded he chuckled and dropped the candy cane, “the FIRE!”

The children started throwing the snowballs and after a brief second realized it was more fun to throw a snow ball at a moving target and started pelting the prince with them. Rebekah and Caroline giggled, and Caroline realized this moment had to go into her article. She pulled out her phone and started recording the lovely moment between the prince and the children. Her feelings unbeknownst to her were already growing.

Later that night Niklaus had to face the penalty for his decision to shirk his political duties for the chance to bring a smile to those children’s faces. Standing in his mother’s study he suddenly felt like he was twelve again.

“Niklaus help me understand why you shirked your royal duty today?” Ester asked looking at her son and shaking her head.

“I was under the impression that my duty was to those children,” he said staring at her and feeling awful about the embarrassment he’d caused her. Not so much about not giving the speech.

“There is more to being king than being compassionate. You need to be strong. You need to be a leader!” Ester snapped walking around her son to the fire place.

“I just – I don’t know,” he said looking down at his hands a wry chuckle escaping his lips.

“What you think you’re the only one who wants to run away?” Ester snapped looking at her son angrily.

“Come on mother,” he sighed moving away from his mother to walk towards the couch and dropping onto it, “not you. You’re one of the strongest women I know.”

“This has been the hardest year of my life,” she said slowly spinning to look at her son, “loosing your father, trying to be strong for Henrik and Rebekah. And! To top it off not knowing where you were when I needed you more than ever.”

“I am trying mother,” he said dropping his head into his hands feeling more like a failure than he had before.

“I have complete faith in you,” she said walking over and sitting next to him placing a hand on his knee. “But, you need to have faith in yourself.”


	8. Part Eight

The 23 of December came bright and early finding Caroline and Henrik back in the library working on English. It was a little after eleven and they’d been working hard since 8:30 to make up for two whole days without lessons.

                “Alright very good, but here’s a harder one. Can you give me an example of hyperbole?” Caroline asked walking around the room.

                “Would it be hyperbole if I said this was so boring my head might explode?” Henrik asked his head resting on his left hand his right holding a pen. Caroline crossed her arms and looked at the young boy. “How do you expect me to focus when it’s two days till Christmas?”

                “Okay you win,” Caroline slowly said walking back over to the table. “What do you say to having a little adventure?”

                Henrik’s eyes lit up and he was suddenly most decidedly not bored. “Adventure?”

                Caroline smiled and quickly led him back to his room. “Get on your warmest pants, and your snow pants, we’re going out into the snow.” She said smiling at her charge. Henrik was still excited as he rang for his manservant who came in looking confused. Caroline smiled and left to go grab the last piece of the puzzle. Knocking on Princess Rebekah’s door she smiled when she heard the woman say come in. Opening it cautiously she smiled. “Want to come sledding?” she asked smiling at her friend. Rebekah’s eyes lit up just her little brothers had, and she dropped her phone onto the bed.

                “Of course, lets go.” She said grabbing tutor girls hand. Caroline laughed and pointed to the hat, scarf, gloves, and coat hanging against the door.

                “Forgetting something?” she asked eyebrow raised at the princess. Rebekah blushed and grabbed her things. Next stop was Caroline’s room where they grabbed her winter weather clothes and headed back to Henrik’s room. Then the real adventure came. They had to sneak past the servants, and Mrs. Averill and the Queen to get outside.

“Is it clear?” she asked looking at Henrik who nodded. They scampered around the hall and towards the elevator. Exiting the elevator, they paused as Mrs. Averill walked past engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming Christmas Eve ball. Once she had rounded the corner they raced out the servant’s door and into the brisk winter air. They traded Henrik’s wheelchair for a toboggan and Caroline pulled him out towards a rather low-grade hill on the castle premise while Rebekah carried her own toboggan up under her arm. Once Caroline and Rebekah found the perfect spot for them to go sledding down, clear, and not terribly steep they stopped pulling Henrik on the sled.

“We’re here, ready for some fun?” Caroline asked looking down at the young boy in the sled. He wasn’t looking as excited as when they’d started this journey half an hour ago. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you really think I can do it?” he asked looking up at her and then at his sister.

“I think you can do anything you want to. You aren’t a china doll,” she said gently patting him on the back. “If it will make you feel better though, what if Rebekah goes down first and shows you that it’s safe?”

Rebekah smiled at the offer and set her sled at the ridge of the hill. Once she was situated on the toboggan she looked over at her brother, taking his hand, she squeezed tight before letting go. “I promise you’ll have fun.”

“See she’s all right,” Caroline said smiling as they watched Rebekah race halfway down before stopping herself.

“I don’t know,” Henrik said softly feeling small and fragile for the first time in a while, “what if I end up more broken than I already am?”

“You aren’t broken, Hen,” Caroline said seriously and that finally brought a smile back to Henrik’s face.

“I call dibs on the front,” he said excitedly his fears put to rest. Caroline climbed onto the back of the toboggan and slowly started to push them over the edge. As the sled took off she pulled her feet onto the sled and grabbed the red rope from the front.

“Hold onto the front,” she said as they sped down the hill towards Rebekah.

“Speed up, come on,” Henrik cried as they sped past Rebekah.

Caroline started to worry, they were suddenly on a crash course towards a tree. Trying to turn she felt herself slide off the sled. Without the support from Caroline Henrik felt himself tipping over and with him came the toboggan and he slid in the snow a few more feet. Caroline jumped up as she saw Rebekah race past her.

“Henrik!” they both shouted rushing to the young boy’s side. “Are you alright” they asked moving closer to Henrik.

“Bekah, Caroline,” he groaned moving slightly. They both bent down placing a hand on either shoulder. Henrik sat up grinning and red in the face crying out, “Again.”

                 Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other and then started to form snowballs. Completely shocked that he would pretend to be hurt. Caroline and Rebekah grinned evilly at one another.

                “We are so going to get you,” Rebekah said giggling as she looked at her little brother. As Caroline turned to gently hit Henrik with a snow ball, one hit her on the back. Gasping she spun around. There on a large black horse was Prince Niklaus.

                “Nik,” Henrik and Rebekah cried laughing as Caroline struggled to stand up and threw her snowball at the Crown Prince of Aldovia.

“Girls against boys,” Henrik cried throwing a snowball at his sister.

Caroline smiled and chased after Niklaus in her boots and pelted the man with three more snowballs before he got her back once. The group laughed and laughed as they raced around the hill throwing balls made of snow at one another.

As she was running away from Niklaus, Caroline felt her foot slip on a root sticking just out enough to cause her to fall backwards. Her left leg caught Niklaus’ foot and he slipped as well falling on top of her. She gasped as he knocked the wind out of her. This close she could see the specks of green that dotted his blue eyes. Blushing she moved her hand to steady him and the sounds of Rebekah and Henrik faded away.

“Hey! No fraternizing with the enemy,” Henrik cried throwing snow at his older brother. Though he had to admit they looked complete together. His snow ball hit Niklaus directly in the face and broke their staring contest.

                 

Lucien was so pleased with himself he’d convinced Aurora to come out on a sleigh ride with him this morning. So far it wasn’t really working out as well as he’d thought as she looked positively passive and discontent. Stretching he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed happily.

“Glorious out here, isn’t it?” he asked smiled down at her and trying to pull her close.

“If by glorious you mean you enjoy catching frostbite, then it’s perfectly sublime,” Aurora snapped rolling her eyes and shifting out of his hold. Lucien slowly withdrew his arm and ground his teeth. He didn’t understand why Aurora would want his cousin anyway it wasn’t like he was going to actually accept the throne.

As their horse drawn sleigh rounded a bend in the road the sound of laughter and people having fun reached their ears and took what little attention Aurora was actually giving to Lucien was gone. Before them, the three royal princes and princess were throwing snow and playing with the tutor.

“Those two look quite chummy,” Lucien said smugly pointing towards Caroline and Niklaus laughing and playing sneak around a tree.

“There is something about Miss Martha that isn’t right,” Aurora said softly looking at the blonde.

“You mean besides the fact that the Prince is completely smitten with her?” Lucien said snarkily enjoying the look of despair on Aurora’s face. He signaled for the driver to keep going. They continued their jaunt in the snow.

 

Two hours later found Caroline, Rebekah, Henrik, and Niklaus made their way back into the castle, Henrik safely in his wheel chair. They were laughing and talking about how they would have to do that again. Though maybe next time they could bring up some of the kids from the orphanage. As they passed the grand staircase they were interrupted by a small cough. Glancing up they came face to face with Queen Ester and Mrs. Averill.

“Well aren’t you all a sight,” Ester said her hands over her waist.

“Your Majesty,” Caroline said dropping into a small ghost.

“Miss Anderson,” Ester said walking down the stairs, “one of the groundkeepers told me he saw you, Rebekah, and Henrik on a toboggan. Is this true.”

“Mom it was just a bit of fun,” Rebekah said stepping in front of Caroline.

“I wasn’t speaking to you,” Ester said sharply focusing her attention back on Caroline, “is this true?”

“Queen Ester, I am so sorry,” she said sincerely looking at the Queen.

“Enough! I know that my children feel that I’ve been overprotective. Their impertinence is inexcusable. That said, my late husband was a great believer in fresh air and exercise. I also haven’t seen a real smile on my children’s faces in over a year. So, if you wish to continue in our employ Miss Anderson, I suggest that you ask permission in the future.”

“Oh of course, Your Majesty,” Caroline said nodding looking at Henrik and letting out a sigh of relief as the Queen turned and walked back up the stairs.

“Who knows, maybe if you ask in the future,” Ester paused turning to look at her children and the tutor, “I may even join you.”


	9. Part Nine

Later that same night after a short lesson on the history of England and her colonies, Caroline had retreated into her quarters to mull over her notes and the video she’d taken the day before at the Orphanage. Staring at her notes she tapped her chin. Her notes stared back at her, giving less insight than they’d given when she’d first typed them out.

 

  * _I think I’m finally getting to know the real prince…So not what I thought._
  * _The coronation is almost here, but I still don’t know the whole story._
  * _I have to dig deeper. Have to figure out what’s going on in his head…._



 

She didn’t have a plan for figuring any of this out and as she stared at her phone she thought to herself. Looking at the calendar she realized that tomorrow morning Henrik had a meeting with his doctors before the Christmas holiday. Smiling she flipped her phone off and closed her laptop. Maybe if she could get a moment away with the prince she could figure out what was going on in his head. With that plan in mind sleep came easy and she found herself drifting quickly off to the land of dreams.

The next morning Caroline had been in the kitchen when the prince had come through and requested a packed lunch as he was going to spend the day out in the woods on a horse ride. Caroline set her coffee down and gave the man a hesitant wave before finishing her conversation with one of the serving maids about what winters in Minnesota were like. As Niklaus left with his lunch in hand Caroline worked on finishing her coffee and smiled as she excused herself. Following discretely behind the prince she watched him lead the same black horse from yesterday out of the stables. A groomsman came up behind her as she stood at the other end of the barn thinking of what to do. Tapping her on the shoulder she screamed spinning around to look at him.

“Are you thinking about taking a horse out?” he asked looking at her eyebrow raised in question.

“You know I am, I haven’t ridden a horse in a while though and I was wondering if you had a gentle mare?” Caroline said silently thanking her mother for teaching her how to ride in Central Park.

“Of course, here we go,” the groomsman said leading her over to a mare who was standing in the padlock and he helped her put the tack on the horse. By the time the horse was geared up and she’d borrowed some riding boots, Niklaus was long gone.

Caroline followed what she assumed were his horse’s hoofprints in the snow for about two hours, the forest growing denser and darker as the day progressed. She was fairly confident that she’d made the right choice right up until the tracks completely disappeared in the snow. Groaning she ran a hand over her face and looked around.

“I hope you know where you’re going,” she whispered leaning down to tell the horse. After another forty minutes of traveling in the dense forest with no sense of direction she started to feel anxious. “I think we’re lost, we should head back.”

As she tried to turn the horse and lead the mare back in the direction that they’d come the mare resisted; snorting and shaking its head. As Caroline continued to try and force the horse to follow her lead the horse grew more and more agitated. Suddenly Caroline felt the horse rear back.

“Wait no! What are you doing?” she screamed as she came loose from the stirrups and tumbled off the horse. As she turned around struggling to stand in the knee-deep snow she watched the ‘gentle mare’ race off. Sighing she brushed herself off and decided to start trying to make her way through the forest towards the castle. Only problem was she didn’t know where the castle was. She walked for hours in the woods, as the minimum sunlight that made it through started to fade. As she passed through a clearing she was sure she’d been through before something snapped behind her. Spinning in a circle she grabbed a broken branch off the snow.

“Hello?” she whispered before continuing in the direction she’d chosen. Turning her back a sharp growl came from behind her. Spinning quickly, she lost her balance as she saw a wolf snarling and growling behind her. Her arse hitting the snow covered ground she hastily scrambled back against a tree. The wolf advancing and licking its lips, as it snarled. Caroline was terrified and yet didn’t scream, there was no one else out here to hear. There wasn’t any point. Suddenly gun shots rang out and she turned her head to see Niklaus astride his black horse. He fired the gun two more times and the wolf whined before racing off in the other direction.

“Go on! Get,” Niklaus shouted looking at the fleeing wolf before climbing off his horse. “Are you alright, are you hurt?”

“I’m good,” Caroline said breathlessly looking up at Niklaus who was holding out his hand to her. Taking it, she allowed herself to be pulled up and she started to brush the snow off her arse. As he led her towards his horse she cleared her throat, “Thank you.”

He helped her up onto the horse before swinging up behind her. Once he was sure that she was alright he clicked his teeth and the two of them sped off in the direction she’d been walking. As they cleared the forest a hunting lodge came into view. While she knew now that she had a horrible sense of direction she glanced up at Niklaus who looked tense as he urged the horse closer to the lodge.

Once the horse was tied up to a tree and their feet safely on the ground he led her into the lodge. She rubbed her shoulders missing the warmth of the horse and his body as she cold closed in around them. Niklaus wasted no time making a fire in the fireplace. Caroline followed him in as he ushered her over to a chair in front of the fire. Once she was sitting he threw a blanket over her legs. She smiled up at him as he disappeared behind her.

“An old Aldovian cure-all,” he said handing her a glass of something. Caroline took it gratefully and slowly sipped it. Wincing she looked up at him eyebrow raised.

“What’s in this?” she asked slowly looking at him.

“Whisky, mostly,” he admitted smiled at her as he sipped his own drink. “So now that we’ve warded off wolves, hypothermia, and assured your survival. Why were you following me?”

“I was curious about you, and I’ve never ridden a horse outside of Central Park,” she said blushing and taking a sip of her drink for courage.

“And?” he prompted leaning forward, elbows on knees.

“I think I’ll stick to my SAAB,” she said ruefully before shifting in the big leather chair to look at him properly. A wry chuckle escaped his lips and Caroline offered a small smile. Glancing away she looked at the now roaring fire in front of them. “So, where are we?”

“This is-was my father’s old hunting cabin. He taught me how to ride, how to shoot, how to fish,” he said softly staring ahead at the fire before them.

“Lots of memories?” she prodded gently sipping her whisky.

“Not all of them good,” he admitted after a moment. She raised an eyebrow at the cryptic statement. “The last time the two of us were here, well things didn’t go well.”

“What happened?” she asked biting her lip hoping she wasn’t making a huge mistake or pushing him to hard.

“I told him that I was going to renounce the throne, that I didn’t want to be king,” he said scoffing as he took a long drink from his glass.

“And, what did he say?” she asked gently leaning towards him.

“He was angry, and I was terrible,” he winced at the memory and shook his head, “I flew to Spain the next day. That was the last time I saw him.”

“So why don’t you want to be king?” she asked trying to change the subject just enough that she got some answers.

“Do we have to talk about this?” he snapped standing up and moving over to stand directly in front of the fire.

“It might be good for you,” she reasoned looking at him.

“I can’t even go for a beer with a girl,” he started to say before turning to look at her, “with out it being treated like some international scandal.”

“Like when you went out with Aurora?” she asked leaning forward her elbows on her knees, mug in hand.

“That was different, she sold a story to a tabloid,” he sighed shaking his head, “the press had a field day.”

“So that’s what’s holding you back?” she asked confused, “being in the public eye?”

“It’s more complicated than that,” he argued looking anywhere but at her.

“Well tell me,” she said honestly looking at him her eyes filled with honesty and trust.

“Why bother, you just think I’m a spoiled rich kid anyway,” he huffed looking down at his drink.

“I never said that,” she said rising to her feet blanket falling by the wayside. “I think that you need to stop worrying so much about what everyone else thinks about you, and who your father was. Just figure out who you want to be,” she said moving over to stand next to him before the fire.

“You make it sound so simple,” he chuckled gazing at her for the first time since he’d stood up.

“Why can’t it be?” she asked shrugging her shoulders, “you’re smart, nice, personable-ish.”

“Except when I’m stealing your cab,” he laughed, and she groaned, “it was actually quite funny.” Caroline rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. Niklaus watched her in the firelight his fingers itching for something to draw with. “I want to show you something.”

He led Caroline over to his father’s old desk and on it were hundreds of notebooks and journals. Picking up the correct notebook he looked back at her grinning. “I found this in his latest journal the other day.”

“What is it?” Caroline asked intrigued.

“It’s a poem,” he said shifting to the right a bit, so she could see. “It was dated just before he died. He dedicated it to my mother. I assume he was going to give it to her along with the ornament he made, the acorn.”

“Has she seen it?” Caroline asked looking from the poem to Niklaus.

“Not yet,” he admitted looking back at her. “I was going to give it to her this Christmas.”

Niklaus ran his finger on the page he’d read a hundred times since his fathers passing.

 

_“Frost a’sparkle in the fields ‘twixt the frozen minarets._

_Winter’s harvest, meager yields, heavy burdens, the years debts._

_But from a seed, an acorn’s gift, henceforth the truth will flood._

_Darkness such a secret bears, and a love far greater than blood.”_

 

“It’s some sort of riddle,” he said as he finished reading the poem.

“It’s mysterious,” she agreed looking the words over and reading them to herself.

“Yes,” he said looking at her as her lips mouthed the words to the poem.

“It’s beautiful,” she admitted looking up at him her hair falling forward around her face.

“Yes,” he repeated leaning even closer and Caroline’s heart started to flutter for entirely new reasons. As he got closer and she leaned in as well, suddenly a hair’s breadth between them the horse started to whiny outside.

“I’d better go check on him,” Niklaus said straightening up, the magic of the moment broken. Caroline just managed a slight nod of her head as he walked outside, pushing her hair behind her ear she shook her head. She had to focus.

Caroline started to sift through all the other journals on the desk and moved the chair out of the way to make it easier for her to look for anything that might help her understand. As she moved through some of the journals one slipped through her fingers and fell to ground. Crouching down to pick it up a small lever on the side of the desk caught her eye. Gently she pushed the lever back towards the wall and a spring released somewhere in the desk. A hidden shelf popped open next to her head and she looked up in surprise. She hadn’t expected it to actually do anything. This wasn’t a film.

Standing up she looked at the shelf and noticed a plain manila folder sitting alone on it. Slowly turning to see if Niklaus was coming back, she picked it up and opened it. It was filled with just some forms and as the horse whinnied again she closed it and tapped her chin. How was she going to get this back to her room.


	10. Part Ten

 

                Caroline was in shock, that was the only word for it. She’d gotten back to the palace forty minutes ago, said goodbye to Niklaus and had rushed to her room. After changing out of her clothes and into her PJs she had spread out on the bed. Opening the folder, she’d taken every piece out slowly and looked them over one after another. Taking her time. Staring in front of her were two birth certificates, one with the name of Nicholas Ward, and a bunch of other papers. That was confusing but not shock worthy. What had been shock worthy was the Certificate of Adoption at the bottom of the pile. Quickly she opened Skype and dialed Enzo’s handle. Tapping her fingers on her knee she looked around the room anxiously as the dial tone rang and rang. Finally, Enzo answered, and his confused face filled her screen.

                “Hello blondie, did we have a skype date tonight?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her through the screen.

                “I just got huge news and knew I had to share it with someone,” she admitted taking a deep breath as Enzo held up a finger and waved someone else over. Soon Bonnie’s face came into the frame.

                “What’s the news love?” Enzo asked leaning back in his chair.

                “The Crown Prince was adopted!” she whisper-shouted looking at her best friends.

                “No way,” Bonnie said as Enzo shot forward from his relaxed position completely startled by the news.

                “Yes way, I have birth certificate, a face certificate the royals created and the freaking adoption papers,” she said holding said images up to the webcam on her laptop.

                “This is huge-” Enzo got out.

                “Do you think he knows?” Bonnie asked cutting him off.

                “No,” Caroline said her excitement about finding something actually news worthy finally fading as the realization of what she had in her hands kicked in, “being adopted would mean he’d have to forfeit his right to the crown. If he knew about it, he would have used it as his out a long time ago.”

                “Have you told Kat about this development,” Bonnie asked as Caroline started to ramble and her eyes got that wistful doe-eyed look that Bonnie recognized from when she’d started to get feelings for any of her last boyfriends.

                “No and neither can either of you,” Caroline said sharply looking at her best friends.

                “Well what are you going to do?” Enzo asked eyebrow raised as he looked at his best friend.

                “I don’t know yet,” Caroline admitted looking down at her hands, “I kind of wish I hadn’t found this.”

                “Darling, you’ve got a legit Aldovian birther scandal on your hands and you don’t know yet?” he asked shocked that she had to think about it. Though if he thought about it, Caroline was more integrity than salacious news sensations. “You need to break the story,

                “This is somebody’s life we’re talking about here,” Caroline argued glaring at her best friend.

                “Yeah, but you said it yourself, he doesn’t actually want to be king anyway. It could be like a blessing,” Bonnie said gently trying to nudge her best friend into breaking the story.

                “Finding out you’ve been lied to your whole life,” Caroline laughed ruefully and shook her head, “no that won’t feel like a blessing.”

                “This is going to make your career Caroline,” Bonnie said bending down, so she was level with Enzo. Caroline just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well we have a Christmas party to get to, so we’ll talk tomorrow.” Enzo said trying to lighten the mood of the conversation. Caroline nodded and waved a little. Then her screen went black.

She still had absolutely no idea about how to handle this and it was eating her up on the inside. She leaned back against the pillows and pulled her phone out of her pants pockets. Maybe her mom would know. Dialing it she sat on the phone until the voicemail took over, must be a busy night at the diner. Groaning Caroline plugged her phone in and rolled over, tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she missed her mother more than she thought she would.

 

The next morning came early for Niklaus as he stood in his studio painting a scene from last night. Well he knew it was about last night. It was a single snowflake in focus the points and swirls defined, and the background made of muted grays and blacks. The clicking of high heels brought him out of his concentration as someone threw his door open.

“Niklaus I saw you come back last night with that peasant,” Aurora’s voice shrieked as she stormed in.

“Peasant?” he asked setting his paintbrush in the cup of water to keep it from drying out and turned to look at the woman. “Why don’t you join us in the 21st century, Aurora.”

“Always the rebel,” she huffed glaring at him.

“Always will be,” he admitted shrugging his shoulders.

“I know you better than anyone, Nik,” she said walking closer her heels pinging off the tiled floor, “I care more than anyone.”

 

                “We really need to finish your English lesson,” Caroline said wheeling Henrik in to the main hallway upstairs. They’d taken a stroll through the snow covered garden this morning to get some Christmas anxiety out before starting lessons. With the Queen’s permission this time.

                “Blah, blah, blah,” Henrik grinned as he looked up at the reporter turned tutor.

                “I will see you in the library in ten minutes,” Caroline said pointing a finger at the young prince eyebrow raised as he started to wheel himself off. Caroline wanted to grab some art supplies from the art studio she’d seen to have an actual art lesson today. They were going to make Christmas cards. As she neared the studio she heard voices arguing through the open door.

 

                “I do care, Niklaus.” Aurora said stepping into the prince’s space and looking up at him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that insipid tutor girl moving closer.

                “I seriously doubt that,” Niklaus sneered back trying to step out of her way, finding himself blocked into a corner.

                “Then let me show you,” she said leaning up her hand gentle on his cheek before pulling him roughly down onto her rising lips.

                Caroline had appeared in the doorway just in time to see the kiss and her heart started to break. As she watched it go on for a few moments she felt one tear roll down her cheeks. Spinning on her heel she walked quickly away before they could see her. As Niklaus finally pulled free his left-hand jerking Aurora’s hand away from his face he turned to look at the now empty doorway were the sound of retreating steps could be heard.

                “What’s the matter?” Aurora asked feigning innocence in the matter.

                “You have to stop this, Aurora.” He snarled glaring at the red head. “It’s not going to work.”

                “But, you need me. You don’t know how to be King,” she said in shock that he was actually angry at her.

                “You would love for me to believe that wouldn’t you,” he sneered before shaking his head, “I did for a while. I even believed that you loved me. But, you love the spotlight, you love the attention. Not me, and you’ll never change.”

                “No! You’re the one who will never change Niklaus,” Aurora spat her face scrunching up as she glared up at him. “You’ll fail without me. Fall apart under the slightest bit of pressure. You will regret this.”

                “I’ll take my chances,” Nik shrugged and left the room without a moments hesitation. He was freed from his past mistakes suddenly. The fear that Aurora had instilled in his heart gone. He made his way through the castle. After all he had a Coronation to prepare for.

 


	11. Part Eleven

                Caroline had been distant throughout the rest of her lesson with Henrik and at one let him go to get all styled up for the evenings ball. She was looking forward for a night of hiding in her room. Anywhere other than watching Niklaus and Aurora make loving eyes at each other. It was beside her comprehension on how could he kiss that conniving, sneaky, witch of a Baroness. Once she was in her room she’d started working on the story putting all of the pieces together and writing it out. It felt wrong though, like she was doing something immoral. Groaning she picked up her phone and dialed her mother. She really needed some of that motherly advice.

                “Care!” her mom’s voice broke the ringing and Caroline felt herself relax.

                “Hey mom,” she said softly, “I’m sorry I haven’t checked in as much as I should have.”

                “No worries, how goes it with my hotshot reporter?” Liz asked as she moved glasses around and set napkins and silverware on the freshly bussed table.

                “Remember how you told me I had to take chances to win?” Caroline said slowly leaning into her pillows and hugging her knees.

                “Words to live by,” her mother said earnestly.

                “What if those chances ended up hurting someone who didn’t deserve it?” Caroline asked hesitantly.

                “I think you’re going to have to give me more information than that,” Liz said straightening up and looking out the window.

                “What if my story ends up hurting someone who’s already been through a lot?” Caroline added hoping it was enough of a clarification.

                “Look I don’t know anything about your job, but what I do know is that you got to listen to your heart, peanut. It’ll always tell you the truth.” Liz said confidently leaning against her diner window.

                “Classic motherly advice,” Caroline said smiling as she felt her heart unclench and she looked at her story and the papers. She didn’t need to write this, and her new friends didn’t deserve to be written about like this. She knew what the right thing to do was. Kat wasn’t going to like it.

                “Better than that fortune cookie huh,” her mother teased. Caroline opened her mouth to laugh when someone started knocking on her door.

                “Uh Mom, I’m going to have to call you back. I love you,” she said slowly before hanging up quickly. She had to hide the papers. Shoving them into the folder she slipped it into her laptop bag. Making sure nothing was on the bed other than her laptop she cleared her throat. Getting up she moved over to the door and slowly opened it. She hadn’t expected in a million years to see Niklaus standing there.

                “Hi, is there something I can do for you?” she asked making sure that the laptop wasn’t visible.

                “I thought we might go for a walk, it’s a lovely day outside,” he said slowly looking at her hope shining in his eyes.

                “I don’t know,” she said slowly her heart in her throat.

                “Please, just twenty minutes, I could do with the company,” he added sheepishly looking down at his hands.

                “Sure,” she looked at him and sighed, “let me get my coat.”

                Closing the door, she leaned against it and ran her hand through her hair. She was freaking Caroline Forbes, she didn’t hide. Shaking her head, she grabbed her coat and hat. Pulling them on she looked at around the room and shoved her laptop quickly under her pillows. Opening the door, she smiled at him briefly before closing the door behind her. They walked in quiet through the castle and out into the early afternoon sun. It was quiet outside, just bird calls and the occasional groundskeeper laying down salt.

                “I was going to invite you on a horse ride, but I think this might be a little bit safer,” he tried to joke as they moved down the steps into the larger garden. When she just kind of nodded Klaus turned and looked at her. “Is everything alright?”

                “You often take the help for romantic strolls in the snow?” she asked sounding a bit sharper than she’d intended.

                “What?” he asked looking down at her eyebrows scrunched.

                “Nothing, it’s stupid,” she said shrugging her shoulders.

                “Please, talk to me,” he said slowing down and looking at her properly. As she kept walking he moved to catch up. “I feel like I told you everything about myself, and I know hardly nothing about you.”

                “What would Lady Aurora say if she saw you walking with me?” Caroline asked dodging his comment.

                “Why would it matter?” Klaus asked looking at the snow in front of his feet.

                “I saw you two earlier,” she whispered looking out at the grounds before them. Klaus looked up and turned to grab her arm and bring her attention to him. Letting go he took a deep breath.

                “What ever you think you saw, there is nothing going on between Aurora and me.” He said honest and feeling like a fool. He should have run after those retreating footsteps earlier.

                “It didn’t look that way to me,” Caroline said softly her heart in her throat and she moved a few paces away from him.

                “She was just trying to rekindle something that isn’t there anymore,” Klaus sighed walking after the blonde and trying to get her to understand.

                “Must happen to you a lot. Women throwing themselves at your feet,” Caroline bit out, and instantly regretting it.

                “Men too sometimes,” Klaus laughed softly trying to make it a joke. Biting his lip, he looked down at her and smiled. “Well, what about you? A woman of your intelligence and beauty, must have men throwing themselves at you.”

                “Not so much,” she gave a rye chuckle, “it’s simpler for me to focus on my career at the moment.”

                “Your tutoring?” he asked interested. When she didn’t respond he sighed. “I hope that you’ll come tonight.”

                “Tonight?” she asked confused her brain not yet caught up.

                “The Christmas Eve’s Ball,” he said raising an eyebrow at her, “I’ll feel a lot less nervous with you there.”

                “Niklaus!” she said stepping in front of him and biting her lip, “There is something that I need to tell you.”

                As she looked at him trying to get the courage to tell him that she was a fraud, he didn’t give her the chance. He swooped in and kissed her. As the shock wore off she found that it was the perfect kiss. His lips were soft and smooth. She felt her mind blank as she leaned into him for another moment, enjoying the kiss. Pulling away her eyes still closed she dropped down from the balls of her feet slowly opening her eyes, looking up at him his hand brushing the hair away from her face.

                “What was it you needed to tell me?” he asked looking at her with such adoration and kindness that she couldn’t think straight. Shaking her head slightly she smiled.

                This time it was her who kissed him, rising back onto the balls of her feet, and wrapping her arm around his neck as his other arm encircled her waist helping her to keep the balance. She felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip and slowly they deepened the kiss together. Alone in the middle of the garden it was like they were the only two people on the planet for that single solitary moment.

 

                “Are you sure about this?” Lucien asked as Aurora pulled a bobby pin from her hair and moved the lock covering to get at the key hole.

                “I’m telling you, there is something just not right about Miss Martha Anderson,” Aurora snapped back as the lock clicked open. “I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

                Swinging the door open she looked around the room. It was a very quaint room, nothing like her elaborate suite on the third floor of the west wing. As she and Lucien crept into the tutor girls room she glanced around.

                “So, what are we looking for?” Lucien asked as he closed the door behind himself.

                “Anything, I know she’s hiding something,” Aurora muttered sitting on the bed and picking up the woman’s laptop bag holding it out to Lucien, “here look through this.”

                She picked up the purse and started looking for something, anything. Dumping it out she found a passport in the pile of things that had fallen out of the bag. Opening it she smirked. So little Miss Martha Anderson was really Caroline Forbes. She held it out for Lucien to see and he mirrored her smirk.

                “Well, well, well,” Lucien whistled as he flipped through the pages in the laptop bag as he came to the certificate of adoption and held it up for Aurora to see. “Looks like Christmas came early.”

After the amazing moment with Martha in the garden Niklaus had walked away after she said that she’d think about going to the ball. He’d gone off to the stables and had taken out his favorite horse. Once the groomsmen had saddled up his horse he’d taken off for the family cemetery on the opposite side of the grounds. As he reached the site he slowed down and slipped off the horse. As he looked at the place he hadn’t visited since they’d lowered his fathers coffin into the ground he sighed. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and tying the horse off on the fence he walked into the cemetery. Arriving at his father headstone, he knelt and taking a shaky breath placed his hand on the headstone.

                “I’m sorry for the things that I said the day I left, father,” he said softly wiping his eyes as they stung from the icy air. “I know it hurt you. There’s no way I can take it back. I’ll do as you wished. I’ll accept the crown, for you and for mother. But, I’ll never measure up to you.” He looked up at the towering head stone of his father’s resting spot. “No one ever will.”

                Sighing he stood and brushed the snow from his hands taking a deep breath he turned and rode back to the castle. He had three hours to get ready for the Ball and accept the crown.


	12. Part Twelve

                Caroline for her credit wanted to go to the ball, she just didn’t have anything remotely appropriate to wear for the occasion. Sighing she held up the last cocktail dress that Bonnie had packed and shook her head. It didn’t work. Setting it down on her bed she groaned feeling like a wretch. Just as she was feeling lowest about her minimal wardrobe, Rebekah walked in wearing a dressing gown and slippers.

                “What are you up to?” Rebekah asked a Cheshire cat grin spreading over her face.

                “I was just getting dressed for the ball,” Caroline said smiling at her friend and held up the black number she’d been looking at. Rebekah sniffed and shook her head. “It’s this or sweats.”

                “So I guess you’re almost done with your story,” she said softly looking at Caroline as she looked around the room.

                “Almost,” Caroline agreed sitting on her bed. “Tonight, we’ll find out how it ends.”

                “Then you’ll be gone, and you’ll never think about us again,” Rebekah mumbled looking at her hands and sighing.

                “Bekah, how could I ever forget you or Henrik,” Caroline said taking her friends hand. “We’re friends.”

                Rebekah sniffed and wiped at her eyes before coughing and Caroling looked up to see Henrik roll in with tears on his face. Standing up Caroline walked over and hugged the little prince. “Never ever.”

                Henrik sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Reaching into the pocket on his wheelchair he held out a jewelry box and held it out. “This is for you. Merry Christmas Caroline.”

                Slowly Caroline took it from the young prince and looked at Rebekah who was wiping at her own eyes. “I don’t have anything for you guys.”

                “You’ve given us a lot,” Henrik said smiling softly though a few loose tears still trailed down his cheeks.

                “Don’t you pretend that you learned anything from me as a tutor,” Caroline said laughing as she waved the box in his face.

                “You taught me and my sister that everything is going to be okay,” Henrik argued smiling at his faux tutor. “Even if our father’s gone. Even if I’m different.”

                Caroline looked at Henrik and felt her own tears forming as she listened to him and ingrained his features in her mind. Looking back at Rebekah she held out her hand. Rebekah laughed and shook her head giving Caroline a hand squeeze. “Oh just open it.”

                Laughing Caroline opened the box and gasped, there on a bed of red velvet was a lovely silver bracelet with a snowflake charm on it. “Guys!” She gasped pulling it out of the box and wrapping it around her wrist.

“It’s to remind you of our toboggan ride,” Henrik said softly looking at his friend the tears all dried.   
                “Oh you guys, what would I have ever done without you guys?” she asked as she secured the bracelet on her wrist.

“Spent Christmas in the dungeon, for sure,” Henrik giggled looking at her happy that she liked the present.

Caroline smiled and laughed before hugging him tight, after a moment of hugging and making sure he was done crying, Caroline turned and wrapped her arms around Rebekah holding her close. Rebekah glanced at her wrist watch and stood up brining Caroline with her. Taking her hand, she led the other blonde out of the room and laughed at Caroline’s mistrustful expression.

“We have to get up to my room,” she laughed as Henrik rolled along behind them.

“Why what’s in your room?” Caroline asked suspiciously but followed the giddy princess.

“A surprise,” Rebekah responded, and Henrik made a face. Laughing they left Henrik at the door to his room.

Once they were in Rebekah’s room Caroline gasped. There were three people standing around with two racks of dresses and a ton of shoes. Looking from the people to Rebekah she raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Meet Musette, Lisette and Antonio,” Rebekah said pointing out the three people who were standing by different things. Antonio was standing by the dress racks, Musette by the make-up and Lisette had the shoes. “They do everything; hair, make-up, gowns, shoes. As you Americans would say ‘the works’.”

“They’re going to work on me?” Caroline asked looking from the three strangers to Rebekah.

“And me, they’re going to get us ready for the ball. But for you we’re going complete makeover,” Rebekah said giggling as she watched Caroline’s eyes light up. Caroline stuck her tongue out at Rebekah’s dig at her style and laughed.

It took all three hours, getting ready. First, they had to find the right dress which meant they each tried on all the dresses from their individual racks and then looked in a mirror and were told yes or no by the other and the employees. Caroline and Rebekah had a ton of fun fooling around and getting made up. Caroline could arrive with the guests, while Rebekah had to be ready before hand to greet the various members of the nobility, foreign dignitaries, and the invited reporters of course. Rebekah had been ready an hour before Caroline and had left her promising to see her down below.

Caroline stared in the mirror her heart in her throat as Musette put the finishing touches on her make-up. She looked like a fairy tale princess. She barely recognized herself. Hopefully tonight would go as smoothly as possible. Niklaus and his family deserved it too. Glancing at her reflection one more time and stood up smoothing the dress out as she rose. Spinning she looked at the three employees with a raised eyebrow.

“How do I look?” she asked shyly looking down.

“A vision,” the three other employees said smiling at her before shooing her out the door to the ball.

 

Rebekah had arrived just in time for her mother to glance at her dress and smile. She’d been leaning towards an emerald full sleeve A-line gown. Caroline though had steered her towards a cranberry princess cut ball gown with an interwoven overlay bodice. Smoothing it a hand on the statement necklace that Caroline had plucked from her walk-in closet. It was a ruby and diamond encrusted statement necklace that had a matching cuff bracelet which was currently sitting on her right wrist, over her elbow length glove. Ester smiled at her daughter and smoothed an errant curl.

“You look lovely,” she said giving her daughter a hug and taking her hands.

“Thanks mum,” Rebekah said her cheeks flushing as she looked around the ground hall.

“Always my flower,” Ester said smiling before gasping in shock. Walking down the stairs behind Rebekah was Niklaus. Standing in his royal uniform. Every piece of it in perfect place. Walking around her daughter she walked over to her eldest and smiled.

“You look lovely mother,” she said softly looking up at him.

“Let us get in line, the guests will be arriving soon.” Ester said before walking arm in arm back to their spot, to greet the guests. Henrik rolled up a moment later wearing a smaller version of the royal uniform. Ester smiled at her three children and turned her attention on the doors which were opening to the arriving guests.

Half an hour later they’d greeted almost all the guests who had come to see the coronation and enjoy the festivities. As a lull in the in procession of guests appeared she turned to look at her son and smiled.

“I remember your father’s coronation at the Christmas Eve Ball,” Ester said looking up at her son. “You’re as handsome as he was.”

“If only I could stand half as tall,” Niklaus responded smiling at his mother as he noticed the Prime Minster coming.

“Oh, you will. It just takes a little time,” Ester said before turning to greet the Prime Minister.

“Good Evening, Your Majesty. Ah, Your Highness,” the Prime Minister said looking at them with an air of joviality.

“Ah Prime Minister, I’m looking forward to working with you,” Niklaus said shaking the Minister’s offered hand.

“And I with you,” he said bowing again and looking over at the other two people in line. “Good evening Your Royal Highness’.”

Rebekah curtsied, and Henrik nodded as he shook the Prime Minister’s hand. Smiling he went on his way. Rebekah looked around the room trying to figure out where Caroline was when a gasp went around the room. She turned and grinned, as she heard her older brother inhale sharply. Caroline was standing at the top of the staircase in a blue sweetheart ball gown with a lace overlay studded with crystals. Rebekah smirked and crossed her hands in front of her and looked around as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her new friend. She even heard someone comment that she was beautiful.

Caroline for her credit looked shy and gorgeous with her hair pulled back in a perfectly curled bun. Two single curls framed her face. Her eyeshadow was a brilliant navy smoky eye that brought out the blue in her eyes. She was wearing a single tear drop pendant hanging gently above her bodice. As she descended the stairs she held the dress in her hands careful not to trip on her beautiful gown. She smiled at Rebekah, and Henrik. Her eyes drifted up to look at Niklaus who was staring at her like no one else mattered. She knew she had to tell him the truth. She didn’t like the way that Aurora was glaring at her from her spot with Lucien. As she past them she couldn’t help but overhear them.

“She cleans up nicely,” Lucien muttered looking at the red-head who was glaring at the blonde.

“Like putting lipstick on a pig, as the saying goes,” Aurora snarled.

As Caroline reached the bottom of the staircase she caught Henrik’s eye and slowly poked her toe out, her black flats showing underneath the dress. Henrik giggled and shook his head. Rebekah looked at her brother and then at the black flat peaking out.

Rebekah turned and looked at her older brother, taking his arm, she leaned up to talk to him quietly. “What are you waiting for?”

Nik smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek before breaking the line and moving to greet her. Caroline turned to him her smile small and she was trying to keep from biting her lip and removing her lipstick.

“Why are they staring?” she asked looking up at him her eyes wide as the crowd of strangers stared at her.

“Cause you look absolutely perfect,” he said honestly smiling at her.

“You don’t look to shabby yourself, Prince Niklaus,” she said smiling at him and moved a step closer, so people could get by her. “Or should I be calling you King Niklaus the I now?”

“Hmm, well you know what I think about titles,” he teased, before taking a deep breath and offering her his hand. “Shall we?”

Caroline stared at him as she accepted the hand and allowed him to lead her back up the stairs she’d just descended.

Ester stared at her son who was walking off with a lovely young lady and smiled. Rebekah stepped over and looked at her mother.

“He likes the tutor,” Ester said softly looking at her daughter.

“I think that is a wonderful thing,” she said looking at her mother and squeezed her hand.

“You set this up, didn’t you?” Ester asked looking at her daughter and then down at her son. They just shrugged and looked at the retreating figures of her son and the tutor girl.


	13. Part Thirteen

                The ball was exactly like the stories said it would be. Bright lights, gorgeous garlands and a lovely half orchestra playing up on the main stage with the crown sitting on a pedestal in front of them. Couples were waltzing on the floor, while others looked on as they drank wine or champagne. Caroline was in awe and she smiled up at Niklaus.

                “May I have the first dance?” he asked smiling down at her.

                “Serious?” she asked looking up at him in shock.

                “Well only if you promise not to tread on my feet luv,” he teased leading her towards the dance floor.

                “For your information, I happened to take ballroom dancing since I was four,” Caroline teased back looking at her partner.

                As he escorted out onto the floor it was like the world fell away. Smiling he held out his hand and as she accepted he pulled her into his arms. Spinning around and waltzing with her around the room he stared down at her. She blushed and looked down at her feet as they danced around the room with every other pair on the floor. While they danced, Aurora and Lucien walked in watching the Prince dance with the faux-tutor. Smirking at one another they rolled their eyes as they made their way through to the bar.

                “Aren’t you worried that they’re all talking about us?” Caroline asked looking around the room as they danced around the room.

                “They’re all saying that you’re out of my league,” he said softly spinning her out and then pulling her closer.

                “Oh, I’m sure,” she snarked back laughing softly.

                “Well, I really wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you,” he said honestly as they turned around and continued to sway to the music.

                “I think that you’re giving me more credit than I deserve,” she said blushing and feeling worse about not telling him the truth earlier that day.

                “I don’t think so, I’m comfortable with you. Your more genuine than anyone I’ve ever met,” Caroline felt her smile fall for a moment before she plastered a fake one back on. Caroline felt his gloved fingers lift her chin. Looking up at him she felt him start to lean in as suddenly the song ended. Stepping back, she clapped along with everyone else in the room. Klaus looked at the throne in the center of the room and took a deep breath. It was time to accept his birth right. “I guess it’s time, wish me luck,” he said before moving off.

                “You don’t need luck,” she said honestly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You got this.”

                Caroline moved to stand next to Rebekah and Henrik as they stood off to the side by the stage. She took Rebekah’s hand and smiled at her best friend. Sighing she steadied her nerves and looked around the room. Lucien and Aurora were looking far too happy and she pointed it out to Rebekah. Bekah’s eyes narrowed looking at her cousin and the Baroness. Something was not right. Before she could get to her mother though the trumpets started to play as the ceremony was starting.

                The Prime Minister joined Niklaus on the stage and smiled at the oldest son of his old friend. He’d been friends with the old king for longer than his career as Prime Minister. Together the two of them approached the podium with the crown and the microphone that was sitting next to him. The crowd started to clap as the approached.

                “Members of Parliament, guests, and friends. On this glorious Christmas Eve, in this season of hope and new beginnings, his Royal Highness Crown Prince Niklaus, son of King Ansel I, presents his rightful claim to the crown and the throne of the Kingdom of Aldovia.” He turned to look out at the crowd, smiling as they burst into applause. As they clapped Niklaus knelt and looked up at the Prime Minister.

“Niklaus, do you pledge your life and fealty to Aldovia, and all her subjects?” the Prime Minister asked looking at the Crown Prince as he held out the scepter.

“I do.” Niklaus said solemnly.

“Do you swear to protect her, to uphold her sacred laws, in times of wealth or poverty?” he asked as the Prince held the scepter in his arm.

“I do.” He answered seriously.

“If any of the peerage wish to dispute Prince Niklaus’ claim to the throne, speak now or forever stay silent,” the Prime Minister said turning to look out at the crowd.

“I dispute this claim.” Aurora shouted stepping from the crowd. A gasp went through the crowd as they looked around at the Baroness who was interrupting the ceremony. Rebekah’s grip on Caroline’s hand tightened.

“On what grounds?” the Prime Minister asked glaring down at the woman.

“I challenge on the grounds, that Prince Niklaus is not the rightful heir,” she said smugly pausing for the audience to react. “Because this fraudulent Christmas Prince is not the blood of the late king.”

At this Niklaus stood up and handed the scepter back to Prime Minister. Everyone was gasping, and mutterings were rippling through the crowd. Rebekah and Henrik looked to their mother who was looking down at her hands.

“I have this documentation here that states, Prince Niklaus is in fact adopted,” Aurora said pulling out a piece of paper. Spinning in a circle she held the paper high and proud, like she’d just won the lottery.

“Let me see that,” the Prime Minister said stepping from the stage as he moved to take the supposed certificate. Handing the paper to Lucien who happily walked it over the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister looked at the certificate for a moment, and Caroline felt her heart sink. He looked back at Aurora and simply asked, “Where did you obtain this?”

“I obtained it by uncovering a scheme by a journalist, posing as the tutor to the prince” Aurora said her smugness growing as she pointed one gloved finger to Caroline. The whispers grew as everyone around her started whispering around her. Rebekah held her hand tighter and glared down anyone around them including her mother. Caroline looked up and caught the look of betrayal and anger in Niklaus’ eyes.

“Is this true? Are you a journalist?” the Prime Minister asked looking now at Caroline.

Caroline’s lip started to tremble as she looked up at the Prime Minister. “Yes. I am.”

The crowd gasped at her declaration and she looked down at her hands and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Bekah held her hand tighter and Henrik looked up at her apologetically. Caroline offered him a small smile, she didn’t want him to think this was in anyway his fault.

“This document, your Majesty,” the Prime Minister said turning to the queen eyebrows raised.

“Is…” Queen Ester looked at up at her old friend and sighed, “Legitimate.”

                As the crowd gasped and reacted the Queen’s confession Niklaus took off towards the inner parts of the castle. Queen Ester looked after her son and cried out, “Please wait, Niklaus!”

                In the chaos, Caroline slipped her hand from Rebekah’s hand, and took off running out of the room. She needed to tell Niklaus the truth. Rebekah looked on as her new friend fled the room and shook her hand at her brother who looked like he wanted to follow his tutor.

                “Aldovia must not allow an illegitimate heir to inherit the Royal throne,” Aurora asserted stepping forward. Lucien grinned and looked at her before stepping up onto the stage.

                “As Nephew to the late King, and closest male relation in the royal bloodline. I humbly present myself for fair and rightful claim to the throne of Aldovia. With Lady Aurora by my side as my Queen.” He claimed smugly looking at the Prime Minister as he held his hand out for Baroness Aurora to take. Rebekah felt her heart break, as she barely restrained herself from punching the smug smirk off of Aurora’s face herself.

 

                Niklaus had to get out of the palace, he needed to get out of the whole bloody country. As he raced down the stairs he heard someone calling out his name. Caroline was racing after him thankful now that she’d disregarded the stylist’s opinion on her footwear. As she raced down the stairs she tried to keep herself from crying.

                “Niklaus please wait,” she cried as she got closer to him.

                “What for,” he snarled spinning around to look at her.

                “You need to know that I didn’t mean for this to happen.” She said moving closer as she watched his face.

                “I don’t bloody know anything anymore. I don’t even know who you are, and I certainly don’t even know who I am” he shouted at her.

                “I’m Caroline. Caroline Forbes, that’s my real name, and I didn’t come here to – things just got so out of hand,” she said the tears pushing past her resolve as they streamed down her face.

                “Well you’ve got a great story now,” he sneered refusing to feel anything but anger at the woman. Not wanting to hear anything more he turned and walked away. Caroline just stood there as she took a glove off to wipe the tears. She needed to go home. There was nothing here for her anymore.


	14. Part Fourteen

                When Rebekah went to check on her friend she found the room empty and no sign that Caroline had ever actually been here. She looked around and noticed a piece of paper on the desk. Walking over she saw a tear stained note saying that she was going to the airport tonight and that she would never forget her or Henrik. Bekah let out a sob and her heart shattered. She should have let Nik in on the secret earlier and then no of this would have happened. Spinning around she stalked out of the room intent on letting her brother know that anything he felt for Caroline was true and honest. When she couldn’t find him in his room, studio, or the music room. Sighing she laid on his bed and fell asleep waiting for him to get back.

                Niklaus got back later that night than he’d planned as he walked into his room he smiled softly. There still in her ball gown was his little sister. Curled under a blanket she looked like she had when they were kids. Innocent and pure. Sitting on the edge of the bed he placed a hand on her leg and shook it. Rebekah stirred slowly and looked around before hitting her brother in the shoulder. Niklaus pulled back and looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

                “What did I do,” he asked since he was pretty sure he was having the worse night.

                “You are such an ass. Caroline wanted to tell you the truth,” she said sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face.

                “She should have never lied to get into the castle to begin with,” he sneered looking at his sister.

                “She wanted to quit a ton, but she saw how much Henrik needed her and chose to stay,” Rebekah said honestly looking at her big brother.

                “You let her stay even after knowing she was a reporter?” he asked turning to look at his hands.

                “Because, we wanted one reporter to write the truth about you, when all of those other scumbags only write shite,” she argued looking at her brother like he was an idiot.

                “Well then why didn’t you tell me, who she was?” he asked glaring at her.

                “Because we never thought it would matter until it was to late,” she said honestly.

                “Then Caroline saw you kissing Aurora, which by the way ew. So, I didn’t think it would matter, but then I saw you two kissing in the garden. I went to Caroline and she told me that before she had a chance to tell you the truth you took off. We were going to tell you tonight after your coronation,” Rebekah said looking at her brother.

                “You think she feels that way about me?” Niklaus said looking at his sister and he sighed. “If she did she probably doesn’t now. Not after I yelled at her.”

                “I promise that she’ll forgive you for being an ass for only one moment,” Rebekah said placing a hand on his shoulder as she sat up and looked at her brother. “Get some rest we have a long morning with mother in the morning.”

 

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” Niklaus asked his fathers portrait in his mother’s study.

                “I wish now that we had,” Ester’s voice said walking in to her study.

                “At least now I know who I am,” he sighed looking down for a moment, before looking up at the portrait, “and who I’m not.

                “You must be so angry,” she said moving closer and placing a hand on his arm.

                “I’m not angry, no that’s not true I am. But, why didn’t you just tell me the truth instead of keeping it all a secret,” he snapped shrugging her hand off. Ester

                “A month after we were married, I was told that I couldn’t have children. I felt like such a disappointment. So, when we discovered that we could adopt in secret, you were our dream come true.” She said looking out at the snow-covered trees. “We talked about telling you, Nik, so many times. But, I can’t stand here and say that we kept it from you for your sake.”

                “Then why did you do it?” he snarled finally looking at his mother.

                “The first time we saw you,” she said softly, “you were our son. You were born in our hearts, not anyone else’s. I know that we should have, and I know that it wasn’t right. But, we couldn’t bring ourselves to tell you.”

                “What about Rebekah and Henrik?” he asked softly looking at her hoping that he wasn’t about to find out that his siblings were also adopted. It would break them.

                “Rebekah was a miracle and then so was Henrik,” Ester said looking at her oldest son, tears in her eyes. “I assume now that you’ll leave us. If that’s what you really want to do, I won’t stand in your way any longer.”

                “You’re my mother, King Ansel was my father. I could never leave you,” he said walking over and pulling her into a tight hug.

                “This is the best Christmas gift I’ve been given,” she sobbed into his chest, pulling away she looked up at her son, “And the throne? What do we about Lucien?”

                “I’m not going to let him win,” he said glaring out the window and wiping his mother’s tears.

 

                Lucien and Aurora were standing anxiously tapping their fingers in the Aldovian parliament as they waited with the Prime Minister. They’d signed their marriage license in front of the Prime Minister and now all they had to do was be crowned king and queen.

                “Now onto the business at hand,” Aurora said ignoring Lucien’s attempt to kiss her.

                “Well the coronation cannot take place until a majority of the Kings Council are present,” the Prime Minister said smugly.

                “The Interregnum will expire this afternoon, so I suggest you hurry,” Lucien snapped taking Aurora’s hand.

                “Well the law clearly states that the Queen must also be here,” he said moving to stand in front of the annoying shits. “And it’s Christmas Day.”

                “I don’t care if it’s Christmas Day, go get her,” Aurora snarled glaring at the Prime Minister with all her might. The Prime Minister glared right back and refused to give in.


	15. Part Fifteen

                Caroline was sitting in the airport and looking down at the lovely bracelet from her friends who she’d left behind in the night. Sighing she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother. Trying not cry she looked at around her and rubbed her eyes.

                “Caroline, honey! Merry Christmas,” she said walking down the busy Brooklyn street.

                “It doesn’t feel much like Christmas,” she sniffled into her phone. “I’m at the airport waiting for my flight.”

                “Oh yea, did you get everything you needed for your story already,” Liz asked as she moved closer to her diner.

                “And then some,” Caroline sniffled rubbing her eyes.

                “Well that’s a good thing, right?” she asked listening more closely. Caroling burst into tears looking around the airport feeling ridiculous. “Okay so not a good thing, honey what’s going on here?”

                “Everything went wrong. The person I was worried about hurting got crushed and it’s all my fault,” she sobbed into her phone.

                “Darling it’s probably not as bad as you think,” her mom said hopefully placing her groceries in the upstairs apartment.

                “I failed, I bombed, I crashed and burned,” Caroline sniffled wiping at her eyes.

                “So, it’s a learning experience. You know failure plant the seed for greater success down the road.”

                “I wish,” Caroline sniffled and looked around the airport as she listened to her mother, “wait what did you say?”

                “It’s a learning experience,” her mother repeated.

                “No, the other part,” she asked looking for her notebook.

                “Failure plants the seed?” her mother said slowly. She could hear Caroline rustling in her things. “What to cornball?”

                “No, well yes. But, it reminded me of a poem,” she said flipping her notebook open to the poem. Looking over the poem in a new light she gasped. She knew what it meant. “Mom, I have to go. I figured it out.”

                Caroline gathered her things and took off running towards the exit looking for a taxi. When she found one she told them the castle and slammed the door.

 

                Aurora was looking around at the rapidly filling room counting them all silently looking at her apparent husband, shoving her elbow into his side. Lucien cleared his throat and coughed. “You must have a quorum by now.”

                “Well the Queen has yet to arrive,” the Prime Minister argued just as the Queen, Prince Henrik and Prince Niklaus.

                “I demand that this process be delayed,” Niklaus said as he stalked into the room.

                “You have no right to demand anything here,” Aurora sneered glaring at Niklaus.

                “Prince Niklaus is the rightful heir to the throne,” Ester said looking around the room. Many of the men in the room made sounds of agreement.

                “Actually, he’s not,” Lucien argued looking at his aunt.

                “Prime Minister, I implore you to put a hold on these proceedings,” he said looking at the Prime Minister.                

                “Prince Niklaus, the law clearly states that the heir of the throne must be a member of the royal bloodline,” the Prime Minister said slowly looking deeply apologetic.

                “The will of the late king, must be held in the highest regard,” Ester argued looking at him, “that is what the _law_ states.”

                More men around the room had entered and made sounds of agreement with the Queen.

                “I’m sorry your Majesty but the moment that we have a quorum, we will have the coronation today as planned,” the Prime Minister said looking around the room.

 

                Caroline raced up the stairs and in the front door looking at guards and started begging them to let her in. Running her hand through her hair she pulled her phone out and dialed Rebekah’s number. Rebekah grabbed her phone her eyebrows scrunching as the number flashed across the screen.

                “Caroline?” she asked softly looking around.

                “I’m downstairs and I know how to help your brother keep your phone,” Caroline said hurriedly looking at the guards in front of her, “you need to grab the Acorn off the Christmas tree and meet me in the main hall now.”

                Rebekah was scrambling running around and pulling her coat and hat on when she heard the dial tone. As she flew into the private living room she grabbed the ornament off the tree as she sprinted past a confused Mrs. Averill. As she sprinted through the castle she smiled as she came to the top of the stairs and saw her best friend. Racing down the staircase she whooshed past the guards grabbing her best friends hand and leading her off towards the cab, that was waiting in front of the castle. Once they were sitting in the cab Caroline took the acorn from Bekah smiling as she twisted the top happy when it popped off. There in the middle of the of the ceramic ornament was a scroll of paper. Rebekah and Caroline smiled at each other as the taxi sped through the city towards Parliament.

               

                “Well Prime Minister, looks like you have your quorum,” Aurora said smugly looking around the room as the room was mostly full. Niklaus looked down and sighed. It looked like it was over.

                “I don’t care what anyone says. You’re my king and my brother,” Henrik said looking up at his brother and taking his hand.

                Niklaus looked down at his brother and smiled. “Thank you.”

                “We must now bear witness to the coronation of King Ansel’s blood heir,” the Prime Minister said looking decidingly less happy than he had been during the almost coronation of Niklaus the night before. Lucien grinned as he knelt on the special pillow in front of the Kings Council. Ready to accept his crown.

                “Count Lucien presents his rightful claim to the crown and throne,” the Prime Minister said moving over to begin the coronation ceremony. The crowd of ministers groaned and grumbled though no one outright argued with the presentation.

                “Do you pledge your life and fealty to the country of Aldovia and all her subjects?” he asked looking down on Lucien.

                “I do,” he replied. The Prime Minister handed him the scepter

                “Do you swear to protect her, to uphold her scared laws in times of wealth or poverty, peace or war?” the Prime Minister continued looking at the smug little shit.

                “I do,” Lucien said smugly looking at the crown which was just moments away from being placed on his head.

                “If anyone would wish to dispute Count Lucien’s claim to the throne, speak now or forever stay-,” he didn’t get to finish.

                “I dispute it!” Caroline cried out running down the stairs of Parliament with Rebekah right behind her. The ministers in their chairs looking up at her in shock and alarm as they watched the Royal Princess race behind her.

                “Have her removed immediately,” Lucien shouted jumping to his feet.

                “You aren’t King yet, and I would like to hear what she has to say,” Ester snapped looking at Caroline through a powerful glare. “If you have something to say Miss Forbes, say it now.”

                “Your Majesty, before he died, the king amended the law to allow Prince Niklaus to become his lawful successor,” Caroline said holding out the declaration that she and Rebekah had found in the acorn ornament.

                “What? How– ” Ester started to say eyes wide.

                “She’s lying, just like she did before,” Aurora cut in stepping up to glare at Caroline. Before anyone could say anything, a resounding clap echoed throughout the chambers. Rebekah stood there looking furious and her hand was raised high. Aurora raised her head back up from the impact and glared at Rebekah, her hand going to her mouth were a trail of blood had started to trail from her cut lip.

                “You will hold your bloody tongue, you trashy little strumpet. The Queen is speaking.” Rebekah snarled her eyes slits as she dared the red head to say anything back at her.

                “Let me see that,” Ester said trying not chuckle at her daughter’s display as she took the piece of paper from the other blonde.

                “It was inside the acorn, the gift your husband meant to give you last Christmas before he died,” Caroline said hurriedly looking up slightly at the Queen. Ester nodded as her eyes scanned the declaration and she turned to her oldest son.

                “Niklaus please read the decree,” she said smiling as tears formed in her eyes. Niklaus looked at his mother and gently took the paper in his hands his voice stuck in his throat. Clearing his throat, he began to read aloud.

                “Let us be bound in future by truth and truth alone,” he started clearing his throat again, “let us light up the shadows of the past. Though my blood may not run in his veins, Niklaus, Prince of Aldovia, is my son. And, while this order gives him lawful right to my throne, it is by his own attributes, his spirit, his sensitivity, his intelligence, and his heart. That he has earned this honor.” He finished handing the declaration over to the Prime Minister who almost ripped it out of his hands in his excitement.

                “This woman has lied to us before, why should we believe that she’s telling the truth now?” Lucien said waving his hand in Caroline’s direction.

                “Because I believe her,” Ester said and for the first time since they’d found out she’d lied to them, she smiled at Caroline.

                The Prime Minister grinned and held up the declaration proudly. “The decree is marked by the King’s official seal.” Turning he grabbed the scepter back from Lucien as the ministers clapped and cheered. “If we may pick up where we left off your Royal Highness?”

                “By all means,” Niklaus responded proudly his heart again affirming that this was the right choice.

                “My wife and I will not allow this, we will fight this side by side together. We will hire an army of lawyers,” Lucien started shouting looking around the room while Aurora wiped the blood off her chin.

                “Make sure you hire one to handle our divorce,” she snarled before stalking out of the room, leaving her soon to be ex-husband to continue embarrassing himself.

                “Aurora!” Lucien cried chasing after his bride as everyone in the chamber laughed at their retreating figures.

                Niklaus laughed loudly and shook his head as he walked over to the pillow and knelt. Rebekah leaned against Caroline hugging her tightly and grinning. Niklaus glanced up at his little sister and the only woman to ever treat him like normal. Caroline offered him a small smile. As he turned his head to accept his crown Caroline pulled away and kissed Bekah on the cheek before hurrying out of the chamber and back to the waiting taxi. She had to get back to New York City.

                “By the power vested in me as Prime Minister, I now pronounce you, King Niklaus the First.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dying to write Rebekah smacking the shit out of Aurora all fucking story. That moment was super cathartic for myself.   
> I hoped you enjoyed it.


	16. Part Sixteen

                “So, what did you think?” Caroline asked her hands in her lap as she waited for Kat to finish reading her article.

                “It’s a thoughtful, mature, well-written story,” Kat started to say looking down from the article, “that will never see the light of day.” She dropped the article on to her desk.

                “What?” Caroline asked looking up at her editor confused.

                “This is a puff-piece Caroline. Pure schmaltz, not our brand,” Kat said shaking her head.

                “But, it’s honest and it’s the truth,” Caroline said looking down at her hands.

                “You were at ground-zero, Caroline. You had the adoption papers in your hand,” Katherine said stabbing her finger on her desk. “You blew this big time.”

                Caroline shook her head standing up from her seat. “This is who he is, this is what happened.”

                “I really don’t care,” Katherine said shrugging her shoulders and rubbing her forehead. “In the mean time I need you to jump back on the copy edit desk. Damon's article needs a polish.”

                “You know what,” Caroline said her brain turning, “find someone else to do your mop jobs.”

                “What did you just say to me?” Katherine said looking at the blonde like she was seeing her for the first time.

                “I quit.” Caroline said turning and walking out of the office, stopping briefly to grab her things from the cubicle.

                “So, what are you going to do?” Enzo asked looking at his best friend.

                “I think it’s time to focus on my own work,” she said leaning against the counter and looking at her friends.

                “I’ve been saying that this whole time,” Bonnie said smiling at her friend, though she was sad to see her go.

                “I’m going to start with a blog about King Niklaus, the true story,” she said smiling at her friends as Enzo walked over and hugged her.

                “You’re my hero,” he said in her ear. Bonnie joined in and pulled away with tears in her eyes. After another moment of goodbyes and Caroline left Now Beat Magazine behind her excited to take on a new challenge.

 

                Niklaus was standing in his new office looking out at the grounds as he tapped his chin. He heard the door open behind him and refused to turn around. Rebekah and Henrik came up on either side of him looking out the window.

                “You should go after her,” Henrik said looking out the window and not at his brother.     

                “If she wanted me she wouldn’t have taken off in the middle of my coronation,” he said shoving his hands into his suit pockets. Looking at his little brother he ruffled Henrik’s hair.

                “She asks about you,” Bekah said softly looking at her brothers.

                “Wait what?” Nik said turning to his sister eyes wide, “she really asks you about me?”

                “About once a day, and then I ask her about her strapping friend named Lorenzo,” Rebekah said laughing when Henrik pretended to gag. Nik shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself before Rebekah shrugged. “You should check out the blog ‘carolineforbes.com’,” Rebekah said smiling at her older brother and gestured towards the laptop sitting on the desk behind them.

                “I’ll check it later,” he said turning towards his sister, “thank you guys for helping me.”

                “Well your kind of insufferable when you mope,” Henrik said while he shrugged and wheeled himself away over to the doorway.

                “We should have told you the truth before everything got so out of hand,” Rebekah said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Caroline still feels awful about lying to you.”

                Nik just nodded and looked at his sister. “I’ll think about it.”        

                “That’s all we ask,” she said before kissing his cheek and rushing off to catch her flight back to Cambridge.

 

                New Years Eve came faster than Caroline thought it could between working on her blog and helping her mother in the diner. As she sat next to Enzo and Bonnie in the diner booth before they went out to dance at some club. Bonnie apparently had set them all up with some lovely dates for night. Caroline still wasn’t sure she wanted to go out her heart still hurt from shattering the trust between her and Niklaus.

                Her mother walked over looking at her and her friend’s hands on her hips. “So how are the burgers tonight guys?”

                “Liz, these burgers are the fucking best,” Enzo said laughing looking at his best friend’s mother as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

                “I figure we have lots to celebrate now that my angel is back in town,” Liz said hugging her daughter around the shoulders.

                “And, here’s something else to like, your blog just broke 20,000 follows,” Bonnie said holding up her phone, so Caroline could see.

                “That’s fantastic,” Liz said looking down at her daughter.

                “Oh mom, it’s really not that many,” Caroline said glumly as she shrugged her shoulders.

                “What are you smoking girlfriend, you only posted it three days ago,” Enzo said looking at his friends in shock.

                “This thing is totally going to catch fire,” Bonnie said smiling at her best friend as she put her phone away.

                “And until you become rich and famous you can always work here with me,” Liz said laughing at her daughter.

                “Oh, gee thanks mom,” Caroline said laughing as she looked at her friends. Suddenly a snowball hit the window.

                They all turned looking around looking out the window at who the fuck would throw a snowball at a window. There standing out in the snow were two guys and a girl. Enzo blushed and looked up at Liz.

                “Sorry those are our dates,” Bonnie said as she pushed Enzo out of the booth.

                “Who’s the third guy?” Caroline asked looking at her friends eyebrow raised.

“Some hot guy who’s a friend of my date,” Bonnie said looking at her friend hopefully. “You are coming right?”

 “You know what, you guys go ahead I’m going to just hang out here with my mom,” she said looking at her friends only kind of sorry.

“Seriously! You’re going to stay in on New Year’s Eve?” Bonnie said only kind of surprised.

“We’ll text you later see if you want to join us for some after parties,” Enzo said winking at her as they opened the door.

“Bonnie shrugged and pushed Enzo out to greet their dates. Caroline looked at her mom and hugged her tight. They watched as Bonnie and Enzo greeted her dates out in the snow.

                “I love you mom, I’m so happy to be home,” she said looking up at her mom.

                “You know you can’t keep hiding in here away from the world,” Liz said looking at her daughter.

                “I know but I’m not ready to date,” she said honestly as she started clearing the table as she watched her friends fly off.

                Twenty minutes later as the clock started to count down and the world grew loud around her Caroline laughed as the regulars wore fun hats around the diner. Her mother was standing over at the tv looking around and laughing with other people. Suddenly a snowball hit the diner window for the second time that night. Looking up she gasped, there standing in the snow was King Niklaus. The sounds of her mother and the customers seemed to fade to nothing as she stared out at him looking around as though he was just a figment of her imagination. Grabbing her coat she ran out to cold.

                “What are you doing here?” she asked shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

                “Well I never got the chance to say goodbye, or thank you for that matter,” he said looking at her as though she could do no wrong.

                “You don’t have to thank me, I’m responsible for this whole mess,” she said looking up at him as she walked into the middle of the street.

                “No you opened a door that needed to be opened,” he said looking at her a small ghost of smile on his lips. “That is what a great reporter does.”

                Caroline blushed her face bright and rosy from the cold. She looked down at her feet and kicked at a patch of snow.

                “Rebekah showed me your blog online,” he said slowly hoping she’d look at him.

                “She did?” she asked looking up at that.

                “Why didn’t you publish it in your magazine?” he asked the question that had been plaguing him since he’d read her article.

                “They wouldn’t publish it, too much schmaltz,” she said looking back at her feet.

                “Schmaltz?” he asked unfamiliar with the phrase.

                “It means it was too sentimental,” she clarified looking up at him, “I wrote the truth about you that your kind, compassionate. That you stole my cab and that you are gonna rule from the heart.”

                “Henrik misses you terribly,” he said using his brother as coverage. “So do I?”

                “I miss you too,” she said biting her lip as she looked up at him.

                “A palace is a lonely place for a king,” he said shifting and dropping to one knee, “without a Queen.”       

                Caroline gasped as he opened a ring box in front of her. She looked down at the King of Aldovia who was kneeling in the street in New York City. “My whole life is in New York.”

                “Well we can come back as much as you want,” he shrugged looking up at her.

                “But-my career, I’m not ready,” she stuttered out looking down at him before looking around.

                “I don’t want to make you give up anything,” he said honestly looking at her as though she hung the stars and the moon.

                “I could never leave my mother,” she said looking back towards the diner.

                “I can give him, his own wing at the palace,” he said smiling up at her as he realized what she was doing. “Or I could buy him his own diner in Aldovia. Or we could just pick this one up and move it.”

                Caroline laughed and wiped at her eyes as she felt tears starting to fall. She looked down at her and laughed harder.

                “How long do you plan to keep a king on his knees?” he asked raising an eyebrow as she giggled looking down at him. She took his hands, pulling him up and smiling at him.

                “You haven’t thought about this,” she said looking up at him as though he was crazy, her tears falling, “I mean, we barely know each other.”

                “I’ve never been more certain about anything else in my life,” he said brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.        “I have been known to be indecisive. Look I know it’s sudden-”

                Caroline had heard enough as she looked at him her eyes wide. Pulling him close, she pulled him down into a kiss. His lips felt just as perfect as the last kiss they shared, and Caroline smiled into the kiss.

Nik pulled away slowly looking down at here eyebrow raised.

                “Is that a yes?” he asked softly looking at her full of hope and vulnerability.

                “Yes, yes, a million times yes,” she said as he slipped the lovely ring onto her left ring finger. She looked up at him her eyes closing as she kissed him again. This time the world really did melt away as she lost herself in the kiss. New Year’s came and went as they kissed the fireworks going off above them and ignored by them. Their year had ended, and started magically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically I finished this right before 2017 ended. This is officially my new years gift to Ashlee Bree. I hope that you loved this and it made you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this Christmas story. Leave a comment if you did.


End file.
